I'm Falling For the Bad Boy in School
by MariahCat
Summary: There's a new girl coming to South Park, the gang is in their teenage years. What will see look like? Who will be her friends? And most importantly who will she fall in love with? And is Cartman in love with Kyle? South Park love story. Rated T for cussing... And the many deaths of Kenny.
1. A Little About Me!

**Author's Note: ** Hello, this is a story I also have on on my user MariahTheBlonde but, I also wanted to put it on fanfiction. Keep in mind I had to do major editing to put it on here so please read, alert, review and favorite. I own nothing but, my original character and yes my character is based off of me the story's cover picture is what she looks like. Enjoy!

* * *

Hello there! My name is; Alice Elizabeth Reed. I just moved to South Park, Colorado not to long ago.

My dad had a job transfer from California to South Park so, here I am now.

My personality is; nice, innocent, shy, a little girly, I do have an evil side but yet again who doesn't?, I'm smart (but sometimes can be an airhead), my social status is middle class, my sexual orientation is straight, my religion is christian, I love me for who I am, and I'm also 14 years old.

I have blonde hair and blue eyes, I wear dress sometimes but, you'll usually just seeing me wear a t-shirt with blue jeans.

Well, I guess that's all you need to know about me. I have to go to school (South Park High) now, maybe I'll meet some friends Bye! Wish me luck!


	2. At the Bus Stop

**Author's Note: **Keep in mind I had to do major editing to put this story on here so please read, alert, review and favorite. I own nothing but, my original character. Enjoy!

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

After, my parents wish me a good day at school, I walk out the house. I start walking to the bus stop because my dad has to use the car to get to work. I see some people already standing at the bus stop, waiting for the bus. I smile nervously to myself but, find the courage to stand at the bus stop next to them.

"Fat ass I already told you there's no such thing as unicorns. Don't be a dumb ass and try to make a bet like we did to find out if a leprechaun was real or not." A boy with a green ushanka with some red hair sticking out, a bright orange jacket, dark green pants and lime-green mittens on, said not even noticing I was listening to their conversation.

"Hey! Jew! I know I saw a unicorn today on my way to the bus stop. Plus, are bet with the leprechaun was real and you had to suck my balls!" A heavier set boy said, with a blue hat with a yellow buff ball on top with a yellow rim, a red jacket, brown pants, black shoes, and yellow mittens on. I couldn't help but, to think these boys were insane but, also funny at the same time so I let out a small laugh. The boys all turned around and looked at me and I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. It's just I was listening to some of your conversation an-" I tired to explain but I was cut off by a boy with a blue hat with a red puff ball on top with a red rim, a brown jacket with a red collar, and blue jeans.

"Sweet, are you a new girl in school?" he asked me with a kind smile on his face he seemed pretty nice.

"Yes, my name is Alice Reed and, I just wanted to make some new friends so I'm not lonely at school." I introduced and explained to him with a kind smile to the rest of the boys observing me.

"Oh, well I guess you could hang with us, I mean no one else every does."

"Mpm Mpm mpm mpm mpm, mpm mpm mpm mpm." (Translation: Yeah that would be pretty cool, you are pretty hot.) A boy with an orange parka, orange pants and brown gloves on said but, I couldn't really understand exactly what he said because of the parka covering with mouth.

"Please excuse are horny friend over here," the boy with the blue hat and red buff ball said giving the boy with the orange parka a funny looking death stare.

"Oh no, it's ok." I say somewhat giggling at them.

"Wow, all this talking and we still haven't introduced ourselves, my name is Kyle Broflovski." he said shaking my hand in a nice-to-meet you sort of way.

"Nice to meet you Kyle." I say kindly shaking his hand.

"And this fat ass right here is-" Kyle said pointing to the heavier set boy but, he rudely interrupted Kyle.

"No, Kahl I think I can introduce myself!" the boy said pushing over Kyle and shaking my hand, "My name is Eric Cartman," he gave me an evil smirk that I didn't feel to good about.

"Alright, Cartman that's enough your scaring the poor girl to death!" Stan said protecting me.

"Awww, come on can't I play around with the her?"

"No Cartman! We always promised to be nice to new people and accepted them in your group, remember?" Kyle adds.

"Fine Kahl I'll be nicer than Snow White herself." Cartman said rolling his eyes and, I couldn't help but to somewhat smirk at the comment.

"And, my name is Stan Marsh," Stan said brushing Cartman behind, "And this is Kenny McCormick."

"Mpmm." (Translation: Hello.) Kenny said waving to me so, I waved back.

Just as I was about to say something else the bus pulled in and we all went inside. I saw many other kids in the bus and they stared at me as I walked by. I saw Kyle sitting by Cartman and they started talking about something. I even saw them smile a little bit at each other and I couldn't help but, to think it was kind of cute.

I saw an empty spot and I decided to sit down there.

"Hey, Alice there's no where else to sit so, do you mind if I sit by you?" Stan walks up and asks me.

"Sure, no problem." I say looking around the bus seeing that he was right, there was no place else to sit.

"Awesome. I'm sorry about my friends, well to be more specific I'm sorry about Eric and Kenny. Eric can be an asshole and Kenny, well Kenny is just a dirty pervert," he explained to me and I nod my head agreeing.

"Yeah, it's okay in fact some other friends I had at my other school were like that," I say remembering life at my old school.

"Oh really? Where did you live before you came here?"

"I lived in California yeah, it was nice but pretty expensive and big. Here, I'm happy because it's nice, small, and pretty cheap."

"Oh, that's cool I've been to California before. It's nice to visit there but, I don't think I'd want to live there," I shake my head no.

All, of the sudden, we come to a stop and I know we've arrived at our destination **school **I was dreading it because I hate going to new places surrounded by new kids I didn't even know.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Alice you should sit by me and my friends at lunch."

"Okay, I will," I call back to him as he exited the bus. I took a deep breathe and exited the bus myself hoping that today will be a good day for me.

* * *

What will the future have in store for her at school? Read to find out!


	3. First Day of School

**Alice's POV**

I walked into the principal to get her school schedule from the school counselor.

"Hello, you must be a new girl, m'kay," the school counselor said as I walk into the principal office.

"Yes, I am I'm here to get my schedule," I say to him.

"Alright here go. Have a good day, m'kay," he says handing me my schedule.

"Thanks Mr. Mackey." I say looking at his desk where a name tag showing what his name was.

"Your welcome m'kay."

I leave the principal office and looking down at my schedule. I saw that my first class was Algebra, the teacher was Mr. Garrison and the room number was 202. I go upstairs and find room 202.

"Hello, class we have a lot to learn today," Mr. Garrison talked through a creepy puppet.

"We sure do Mr. Hat but, before we discuss our lesson today."

'Oh, shit he better not say what I think he's going to say' I think to myself.

"I want to welcome our new student Alice Reed!" Oh fuck! and he did I try to keep a smile on my face still.

"Come tell us a little about yourself." Mr. Hat added, oh screw you Mr. Hat!

I smile still seated in my seat not wanting to say a word.

"Good idea Mr. Hat! Come on up Alice and tell us about yourself."

Since I'm not the kind of girl to cuss a teacher out like some kids I know, I obey and come up in front of the class.

"H-H-Hello." I stuttered, god damn it! I hate talking in front of a bunch of people I don't know but, still the students in the class listened closely to what I had to say.

"Well, as you know now my name is Alice Reed I'm 14 and I came to live here from California," I explain a little bit about myself to the class.

"Well, come on, class aren't you gonna say nice to meet you?" Mr. Garrison asked the class.

The class hesitated for a moment but, finally said all together: "Nice to meet you Alice."

By now, I must have been blushing really red, "You may take your seat now Alice."

"Thank god." I whisper to myself but, not loud enough for anyone in the class to hear.

The day was already starting out bad enough for me. The rest of the day wasn't any better for me I ignored mean glares from the "popular girls" in school all day long, had to tell more about me in different classes, had to answer questions the teacher asked me and not to mention all the fake smiles I had to give almost everyone.

It was finally lunch, and I saw the four boys I was talking to this morning sitting at their own table so I decided to join them.

"Oh look who decided to join us," Cartman said rolling his eyes. Wow, Stan wasn't kidding when he said he was an asshole.

"Oh fat ass, would it kill you to be nice for once?" Kyle asked trying to defended me. Well at least, Kyle's not an asshole.

"Yes Kahl, as a matter of fact it would! Screw you guys I'm going home!" Cartman said getting up and leaving the table.

"Fine, we didn't want you here anyway, asswipe!" Stan said yelling to Cartman but, Cartman didn't say anything back.

"Man what a dick!" I say out loud. The table looked shockingly at me knowing that I just said my first cuss word around them.

"Yeah, sometimes I cuss."

"Oh that's cool, as you could probably tell we cuss all the time here."

"Yeah I could tell," I laugh.

"Yep," Stan replied grinning at me.

Out of nowhere, Kenny gets up and trips on a milk slip on the cafeteria ground. He slide on the ground until he bumped into the heating vent. He bumped his head so hard he started dramatically bleeding and then he died from all the blood loss.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Kyle points at Kenny and yells.

"You bastards!" Stan adds also pointing at Kenny.

"Aww, and he seemed like a good kid," I say but, after a while shrug it off.

"Anyway, about Cartman it'll take him a while to accept that your are friend now but, once he does he should warm up to you more. Sometimes he can actually be an okay guy even though, he was a complete ass back in fourth grade," Kyle explains.

"Alright," I say wondering how big of a nightmare Cartman was back in fourth grade and also happy that they considered me as a friend. As I was deep in thought an innocent looking blonde haired boy walks up to our table.

"Hey fellers," he says to us.

"Hey Butters. What do you need?" Stan asks.

"I heard their was a new girl, she hangs out with you guys and I was wondering if I could meet her?" Butter questions.

"Sure she's right here next to me," Kyle said pointing at me.

"Hello I just wanted to welcome you to our school feller. And that I hope we can be good friends," I smile at him thinking he was probably the nicest person I met today besides Stan and Kyle.

"It's nice to meet you, Butters. My name is Alice by the way. Of course we can be good friends," I say smiling brightly at him.

"Well, great feller! I have to go now but, I'll talk to you later. Bye Alice bye guys," Butters says kindly to our whole table.

"Bye Butters," we all say together.

"He seems nice," I say.

"Oh, he is it's just he can be kind of annoying and girly sometimes but that's our Butters for you," Stan says.

"Ohhh," I understand.

"Yeah but, he's a good person to talk to," Kyle adds.

"Yeah, and if you want we'll introduce you to more people," Stan suggests.

"Oh no that's fine. Maybe later though," I say taking a bite out of my peanut better and jelly sandwich.

"Yeah, we don't want you to meet everyone right away."

After lunch, the rest of the day went by easily that is until the end of the day when I was at my locker getting my stuff. Once, I had gotten all my stuff ready to go back home I bumped into someone. Of course, that someone had to be Eric Cartman.

"Woah! What the fuck? Watch were you're going!" he yelled down at me.

"Oh shit, sorry Eric I didn't see you there... And plus I thought you went home?" I asked confused.

"Whatever! And I was going to until the principal caught me ditching and now I have fucking detention for a week!"

"Oh, that sucks."

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"I-I-I-I-" as I struggle for words to find, Stan walks up and asks:

"Alice, are you okay? Or is this fat asshole bothering you?"

"Oh no I just bumped into him by accident," I explained the problem.

"Okay as long as, he didn't hurt you... Also me and Kyle were wondering if you wanted to go to Super Fun Time with us?"

"Awww, I wanna go to Super Fun Time too!" Cartman wined.

"No Cartman you can't come because your an asshole!" Stan yells annoyed.

"I promise I won't be an asshole... At Super Fun Time."

"No fat ass you can't come! You've been a dick to Alice and all she wanted was to be your friend." Kyle says walking up to us.

"Well, how was I suppose to know she wanted to be my friend!" Cartman whines more.

I was getting pretty annoyed at Cartman so I just said, "Alright Cartman as long as you promise to be nice to me from now on, and apologies to me. You can come to Super Fun Time with us."

"Alright, fine I'm sorry for being mean to you Alice and I promise from now on I'll be nice to you." Cartman folded his arms.

"Alright, fine fat ass you can come... Your lucky Alice is nice to you asshole," Kyle rolls his eyes and sighs.

* * *

What will they do at Super Fun Time? Read the next chapter to find out!


	4. Super Fun Time

Author's** Note: ** Hello, this is a story I also have on on my user MariahTheBlonde but, I also wanted to put it on fanfiction. Keep in mind I had to do major editing to put it on here so please read, alert, review and favorite. I own nothing but, my original character. Enjoy!

**No one's POV:  
**  
"Oh my god! So kewl we're actually here at Super Fun Time," Cartman smiled.

"Cartman either go play around or leave!" Stan said in a bitchy tone.

"Sorry," Cartman said, "Jesus Christ," he adds as he walks away.

Cartman saw Kyle playing in the arcade alone.

"Hey, Jew," Cartman said walking up to Kyle.

"Oh, hey Fat ass," Kyle said not even taking his eyes off the car racing game he was playing.

"Do you want to verse each other at 'Guitar Hero,' when your done playing the racing game?"

Kyle was quite thinking it over for a minute and finally said, "Alright sure, if your don't act like an asshole afterwards."

Cartman hesitated for a moment not wanting to give up being an ass to the Jew but, since no else they knew was around he finally decided.

"Alright, Kahl you got yourself a deal."

"Good," Kyle said finally winning the game he was playing and got out of his seat and shook Cartman's hand signaling it was a deal.

**Alice's POV:**

I sat by myself at a table near the arcade as I watched as Kyle and Cartman playing 'Guitar Hero'. Cartman was singing a long to the song they were playing "Anyway you Want it," by Journey. Kyle was kicking Cartman's ass, I laugh to myself. Just as I was about to go inside the arcade a familiar voice stopped me.

"Hey feller! I didn't know you were here!" The familiar voice rang out to me, I turned around and saw Butters running to me.

"Hi, Butters," I greet the boy that was now in front of me and out of breathe.

"Oh... Hey... Alice," Butters paused between words trying to catch his breathe.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, as Butters stands straight up finally catching his breathe.

"Oh, some fellers told me to come here with them and I did."

"What fellers?" I asked looking around to see if anyone else I knew was here.

"God damn it! Butters you blow our cover! Come out guys it's no use we've been discovered!" Some black kid with a purple sweater said coming out of no where. Then, I saw three other boys come out of places they were hinding in.

"Why do you have to ruin everything Butters. Tomorrow we're gonna kick your ass for this," a boy with a nasally voice that kind of looks like Cartman said, as I stood there confused as to what was going on.

"Gah! To much pressure!" A boy with messy blonde hair and an in-correct buttoned shirt flipped out, he seemed like a big nut job.

"Yeah, Butters why did we send you as bait again?" A boy with a blue chullo hat with a yellow puff ball on top, a blue jacket, and black pants said, I blush thinking he's pretty cute.

I quickly snap out of it though realizing I'm still confused as to what's going on.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

They look at each other and then back at me.

"Are you a spy sent from another country to spy on everyone in South Park and find out our weaknesses and plot an evil death to save your country?" the boy that looked like Cartman asked me.

"What?" I asked really confused. "No! My name is Alice Reed! I came here from California! I'm not here not hurt anyone!"

"Really? Cause we heard you killed Kenny at lunch time," the cute boy the chullo hat added. Damn, if he wasn't so cute I'd curse them all out.

"No, Kenny spilled on milk and slide into a heat vent... I had nothing to do with his death I swear." I explained calmly remembering the incident at lunch.

"Gah! Guys! She could be the captain of the underwear gnomes!" the messy haired one said, god that boy really needs to take a chili pill.

"Don't be ridiculous Tweek! There are no such thing as underwear gnomes!" The black boy said.

Ridiculous, their all being ridiculous! How could I be a spy for an country?

"Alright guys! If she mean what she says I guess we can trust her... For now anyways," I smile at him but, he just keeps a straight face on which I find pretty cute.

"Fine, but if she does anything chaotic I'm blaming it all on you guys."

"I swear I'm not going to do anything chaotic," I say getting really annoyed by being excused of things I'm not going to do.

"Okay, we trust you then," the chullo hat boy acknowledged.

"Good, now it would be nice to get to know who you all are," I say sitting back down at the table I was at before all this weirdness.

"Okay," the black boy said sitting down followed by everyone else. I couldn't help but, to smile because the boy with the chullo hat sat right next to me.

"How about you go first?" I say looking over at the boy next to me.

"My name is Craig Tucker I once got conned into joining a Peruvian Flute band and, I was forced to use my grandma's 100 dollars she gave me for my birthday. I was sooo happy to get that money and, then I just lost it all," Craig said flatly with no emotion what-so-ever, I frown feeling sad for Craig.

"Aww, I'm sorry Craig. What assholes did such a thing to you?" I ask and Craig sighs.

"Well, the group of guys your hanging out with."

"Really?" I asked surprised well, maybe not by Kenny or Cartman but, Stan and Kyle... How could they do such a thing?

"Yeah, but it happened like 5 years ago and, we've matured a bit."

"Ohh," I say back understandingly.

"I still don't hang out with them though, because I got my own gang," Craig said and the rest of his gang nodded their heads.

"Well, everyone except for Butters. I don't even know why the hell we let him come here with us? He blow our cover."

"I'm sorry I blow your cover fellers please don't beat me up."

"Aww, you guys! Don't beat Butters up I'm sure he didn't mean to blow your cover," I say and Butters nods his head innocently.

"Fine, Butters we'll forget about this one... For now," the black boy threats.

"Thanks fellers... And thanks Alice for defending me."

"Anytime Buttters."

It was quite for a while until the black boy said:

"We never finish introducing ourselves. My name is Token Black and, you'll usually find me hanging out in the background."

"Yeah and my name is Clyde Donovan."

"Oh man, there's way to much pressure!"

"And that's Tweek Tweak," Clyde said for Tweek.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you to," Craig said flatly to me and I smiled at Craig. He stared deeply into my eyes and I stare back into his.

"Oh hey guys I didn't know you were here!" Cartman yelled out of excitement, spoiling the moment between Craig and I.

"Yeah, what's it to you, fat ass."

"Don't be a dick, Token! I just came over here to ask Alice if she wanted to go skating with me and Kahl." Cartman asked me.

I sighed I didn't want to leave them, especially Craig.

"It's okay Alice you can go we'll talk to you some other time," Craig said reassuringly.

"Okay, Bye Craig," I say standing up and giving him one more smile and a wave of my hand.

"Bye Alice," he said back to me as I walk away with Kyle and Cartman.

**Craig's POV:  
**  
I sit there resting my chin on my hand once Alice left. Why do I feel this way? I've never felt this way for a girl before... Just, while I was deep in thought Clyde, interrupts my train of thought.

"Dude, you've got it bad," Clyde exclaimed.

"What the hell? I've got what bad!" I ask giving him my best death glare.

"Your falling for the new girl," Token adds out of no where.

"Yep, your falling for her big time," Clyde says. How dare they say this to me!

"No I'm not!" I lie.

"Gah! Even I can tell you are!"

"No I'm not!" I yell at them and flip them off.

"Think what you want and say what you feel but, we know what your feeling we've been your best friends for years," Token expressed.

"But, I can't fall for her. I'm a bad ass!" I say folding my arms.

"That doesn't stop anyone from falling in love," Clyde protested.

"Whatever!" I can't believe them I'm not falling for Alice... Am I?

**Alice's POV:  
**  
As I was skating around the skating rink I start day dreaming about Craig. I think about his cute chullo hat, his perfect face, his cute personality and... Just when I keep thinking of features I liked about him I feel straight on my ass. Cartman and Kyle skate over to me picking me up and making sure I'm okay.

"Jesus Christ! Watch were the fuck your going!" Cartman said to me for the second time today.

"Let's take a break for skating for a while," Kyle says concernedly.

"Okay," I say as they help me off the skating rink. Once we're out of the skating rink they sit me down on a bench.

"Cartman, will you please watch Alice I've gotta go to the bathroom and remember don't be an ass!" Kyle said in a threatening tone

"Fine Kahl!" Kyle gave Cartman one more evil glare before walking away.

"So I bet you wanna be my friend," Cartman thought.

"Not really..."

"Come on if I can't be an asshole you can't be an asshole."

"Wanna take my friend test. If you pass all the questions you can be my friend."

"No..."

"Please, I kinda do wanna be your friend and I'm not lying."

I roll my eyes and sigh, "fine."

"Okay, are you a Jew?"

"No I'm a Christian."

"Are you evil?"

"Sometimes I can be evil."

"Do you hate Jews?"

"No."

"Do you cuss?"

"Sometimes."

"Can you be an asshole?"

"Yeah, when I get pissed."

"Do you like KFC?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Last question: Would you like to be my friend?"

I shrug, "maybe."

"Yep, I think we could be pretty good friends," He laughs a bit.

"Okay..."

"Haha, soo..."

"You and Kyle are pretty cute.."

"Eww, dude!"

"Just sayin'"

"Whatever, that's just wrong," Cartman blushes.

"Then why are you blushing?" I smile.

"Screw you Alice! I don't like Kahl!"

"Don't pretend anymore I won't think any different of you," I say and watch Cartman's face turn serious.

"Your right Alice I have feelings for Kahl that I never thought I had. That's why I'm always rip on him because I was in denial and hinding my feelings all along."

"Yep."

"But, you better not tell anyone!"

"I won't Cartman your secret I mean that's what friends are for..."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Alright you better keep your word... Or I swear I'll-"

"Cartman, I already told you your fucking secret is safe with me!" I cut him off, out of annoyance.

"Okay, okay. God, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing, sorry for yelling."

"Don't apologies sometimes people get pissy, I understand," I roll my eyes.

"Hey guys I'm back," Kyle reports walking up to us.

"It's about time, what did you do fall in?" Cartman joked.

"Shut up, fat ass."

"Hey! And what have I told you about calling me fat you fucking Jew!" I started mentally laughing in my head. If they ever do get together they'll be one interesting couple.

"Hey, let's ditch skating and go on the bumper cars!" I yell to them keeping them from starting a fight.

"Oh kewl, good idea Alice!"

Yep, this are some interesting people but, I'm happy to be friends with each and everyone one of them. I think to myself and smile as we make are way to the bumper cars.

* * *

End! Will Kyle and Cartman end up getting together? Will Craig accept that he's starting to have feelings for Alice? Read the next chapter to find out.


	5. Want to Be Part of Our Gang?

**Alice's POV:**

After, where done at Super Fun Time Kyle, Cartman and Stan walk me back home.

"We've been wondering, why we're you talk to Craig and his gang?" Kyle asked me.

"Oh, they thought I was a spy from another country sent out to kill everyone in South Park," I explain, making it sound simply

"Okay... And they say we're weird?" Kyle wonders and let's out a laugh.

"I know right, their bastards that will make up any story that want just to get attention," Cartman comments.

"Exactly! You shouldn't hang out with them, Alice. Unless, your asking for trouble," Kyle added.

"They really didn't seem that bad though... Especially that Craig one," I said dreamily.

"Oh no snap out of it Alice! He's the biggest troublesome kid of them all. He's always flipping people off for no reason and, he's one of the bad kid's in school along with Token and Clyde," Stan states.

"Really? He seemed pretty nice to me," I say surprised as to what I was hearing.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong. He never smiles, never shows any emotion what-so-ever he's a cold heartless asshole and if you fall for him I swear you'll get heart broken right away," Cartman says.

"Oh," I say bummed but, then I remember the story he told me.

"Well, he did say you guys conned him to use his grandma's 100 dollars to join a Peruvian Flute band with you guys."

"Hey! That was 5 years ago and he's still not over it, plus we paid him it back," Stan admits and Kyle and Cartman shook their heads.

"Yeah he's a dick," Cartman adds.

"Okay, I won't talk to him anymore," I lied of course I'm still going to talk to him he's different, than the way their explaining him I know it.

"Good." Stan said sounding satisfied.

"Yeah who needs the dick squad when you have friends like us?" Cartman questions.

"Yeah, we're fucking awesome!" Kyle jumps up, I laughed at that I have to agree they are pretty awesome.

"You guys are awesome and I'm glad I met such awesome friends today."

"Yeah, that's why me and the guys had a question to ask you..." Stan say and looks at Kyle and Cartman. Then, stops talking and looks at me.

"Well?" I ask.

"We wanted to know if-" but, Kyle was cut off by something saying something in the distance.

"Mpmm!" (Translation: Guys!) Kenny was yelling ruinning up to us.

"Kinny! Were have you've been? You've missed out on a lot. We just got back from playing at Super Fun Time," Cartman says.

"Yeah, dude we had a lot of fun," Kyle adds.

"Mpmmmm Mpm!" (Translation: Awwww, man!)

"Anyway, back to what I was saying... We wanted to know if you wanted to join our gang, Alice?" Kyle finally asks.

"Really you guys want me to join your gang? Isn't this sudden?"

"No, we really think your awesome enough to join our gang," Stan smiles.

"I'm speechless guys..."

"Just fucking say yes before we change our minds!" Cartman yells.

"Yes, of course I'll join our gang!" I agree.

"Whooo!" Kenny yells and I smile.

"Mpm mpm mpm mpm mpm mpm mpm mpmmpm mpm?" (Translation: Dose these mean I can touch your boobies now?)

"No!" I say, understanding what Kenny said.

"Mpmmmm." (Translation: Awwww)

"Yeah, Kenny don't be a fucking pervert!" Stan says.

"mpm mpmmpm mpm!" (Translation: I'm going home!)

"No Kinny! Your suppose to say, 'screw you guys I'm going home."

"Mpm mpm mpm mpm mpmmpm mpm!" (Translation: Screw you guys I'm going home!) Kenny corrected himself. He goes into the road and just as he was going to cross a car ran him over and killed him.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Stan yells and points at Kenny.

"You bastards!" Kyle yells and does the same.

"Oh well, he's a dirty pervert, anyway." I shrug.

"True that," Kyle says as we continue to walk to my house once, we get there I wave 'goodbye' to them, they waved back and leave.

I go into my house and get asked many questions by my parents.

"How was school?" my mom asks.

"Good." I reply.

"Did you have fun at Super Fun Time?" my dad asks.

"Yes."

"Did you meet any new friends?"

"Yes a fat boy named Eric Cartman, a Jewish boy named Kyle Brovfloski, a boy named Stan Marsh, a blonde haired boy name Butters and..." I pause deciding whether me and Craig were friends I smile.

"Yes what is it?"

"Oh nothing I also met a boy named Craig Tucker."

"That's great but, did you met any girls?"

"No, not yet but I bet I will soon."

* * *

The next day, I run over to the bus stop to see if my friends were there. Sure enough, I see Kyle, Cartman, Stan, Butters, Kenny(!) and this other girl with black hair who was holding Stan's hand.

"Hey guys!" I greet them walking up to them and standing by them.

"Hey Alice, met my girlfriend Wendy Testaburger."

"Hello, Wendy it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Alice. You're going to have to meet the other girls at school too. We have a club that maybe you could join."

"That would be awesome!" I said excited I finally am going to meet some girls. Sure the boys were nice but, I needed people I could talk to about my feelings.

"Yeah," Wendy smiled at me while, the bus pulled in. I sit down at the same spot I did yesterday and, look out the window.

"Hey, Alice can I sit by you?" I look up to see Craig.

"Yeah, of course you can."

"Thanks and happy S.H.I.T day," He said sitting down without a laugh or even a smile.

"What is that suppose to me?" I chuckle.

"Shit day? So happy it's Thursday," he finally kind of half smiles and I start laughing.

"Where did you get that from?" I ask catching my breathe from laughing

"Jimmy Valmer, said it to me. He's a pretty good comedian. Sometimes when no ones around I'll laugh at his jokes." I smile widely hearing Craig does have emotions.

"That's cool I'll have to meet him soon."

"Yeah," Craig says starting deeply into my eyes again. All, of the sudden I find myself resting my hand on his, I blush. This goes on until the bus stops and the all students get off.

"I've gotta go," he says but, realizes he's holding my hand. "Uhhh," he adds and pulls away quickly leaving the bus and leaving me speechless. I sigh to myself as I get off the bus. Maybe, the boys were right about Craig.

* * *

**Author's Note: **End! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And to find out what happens read the next. And, thank you so much everyone for reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing my story. I love writing this story so much. It's so funny to write. :) Anyways, I would have not done the translation for Kenny in this one but, I already had that part typed out before you said that. Stay tuned, for more guys! Bye love you all!


	6. Gym Class

**Alice's POV: **

After, the bus incident things went awkward bewteen Craig and I for the rest of the day. Every time I tried talking to him or his gang they'd just walk away from me. I hated it, I'm starting to wish I never met Craig but, he's just so cute and I can't get him out of my mind.

The day was almost over I just had to survive the last class and the worst class of the day... **Gym.**

"Alright, class today we're going to play doge ball!" Mr. Garret the gym teacher said.

'Fuck! I hate doge ball! Why do we have to play?' I mentally curse

"Get into two teams!"

"Kahl, Stan, Alice, Kinny! Come over here!" Cartman conned us all over.

"What fat ass?" Kyle asks.

"Let's all be on the same team," Cartman says. We hesitates but, we finally decide to be in the group.

"Okay, only problem is we need two more people," Stan called out.

"Fellers! Can I join your group?" Butters runs up and wonders if he can join.

"Sure Butters," I answer to him.

"Wendy wants to join us to," Stan spoke.

"Alright looks like we have our group," I say and clap my hands together in a game on sort of way.

It was us against Clyde, Kenny, Bebe, Token, Tweek. I frown noticing Craig was also in the opposite group but, I have no other choice than to do up against him.

"Let's play ball." Mr. Garret yells blowing his whistle.

"Gah! There's balls everywhere! What do I do?" Tweek panics.

"Dude! Just throw them!" Token yells at Tweek.

"Gah! Okay!" Tweek yells throwing the balls at our group as I doge each one they throw. The first person to get out was Bebe for Craig's group.

After a while, Butters gets out and Cartman starts bitching at him then Cartman gets out.

Ten minutes later, everyone one is out but, me, Kyle, Craig and Clyde. I throw a ball and it hits Clyde stomach he, starts crying and sits out. All, that's left standing is me, Kyle and Craig.

"Your going down Craig!" Kyle yells to Craig but, as he was doing so, Craig hit Kyle on the leg.

"God damn it!" Kyle curses and sits down next to Cartman, Mr. Garret didn't really care about Kyle's comment.

"Come on Alice! Kick his ass!" Cartman hollers to me.

"Don't distract her fat ass," Kyle whispers to him and, Cartman rolls his eyes and folds his arms.

Craig gives me a one last glare and takes one finally throw of his ball, hitting me and the face and knocking me out.

**No one's POV (cause Alice is unconscious): **

"Dude! What the fuck?" Cartman yells and the rest of the team goes to Alice making sure she's okay.

"Craig! You knocked her out and her nose is bleeding!" Kyle stormed towards Craig, who was just standing there silently in shock.

"We have to get her to the nurse's office," called Mr. Garret finally paying attention to his students.

"Duh!" the whole class yells.

"Will someone or two people carry her there?" Mr. Garret asks.

"I will," Craig finally speaks up.

"No Craig! You've already hurt her enough! Me and Cartman can!" Kyle sneered towards Craig.

"Yes, Kyle and Eric can go take her there," Mr. Garret decided.

"Fine," Craig said in a huff leaving the gym.

Cartman and Kyle picked up Alice and started walking her to the nurse's office.

"Man, what a dick!" Kyle said to Cartman pissed off at Craig.

"I know, what the fuck was he thinking?"

"I don't know but, we have to do our best to protect Alice from that asshole."

"I know."

"Do you feel bad for Alice?"

"No I don't Kahl! I just hate Craig," Cartman lied.

"You do fat ass. I know you do."

"Fine Kahl, yes I care! Cause unlike the way you explain me to other people, I'm not a heartless bastard who doesn't care I have a heart you know!"

Kyle sighs, "I know Cartman, it's just you are kind of an asshole to everyone but, I know deep down inside you do care."

It was silent for a while but, they finally made it to the nurse's office.

**Cartman's POV: **

As we were sitting there waiting for Alice to get conscious, I really wanted to tell Kyle the way I feel about him. I don't know how the Jew would react though so, I'm going to keep them bottled up inside. I mean really, he can't like me back, I'm an asshole to him. I sigh a little to loud and it catches Kyle's attention:

"What's wrong?" he said his eyes leaving the magazine he was reading and onto me.

"Nothing," I say but, he doesn't believe me.

"Cartman, tell me what's wrong," he says with a serious look on his face.

"I-I-I just want to beat the fuck out of Craig," I use an excuse and bite my lip.

"There's something your not telling me Eric," he says using my first name. Oh shit! There's no way I can get out of this one! Fuck this Jew that I love no hate! Stop it Eric!

"Nothing Kahl! Stop getting on my fucking case all the time!" I yell at him.

"I'm not getting on your case fat ass! I just want to know the thing your not telling me!" Kyle yelled back.

"You know what Kyle! Fuck you! Your just a stupid ass Jew! and I'm leaving!" I nearly scream standing up.

"Oh my god! You fat asshole! Don't you want to stay here for Alice?"

"Fuck no! I don't give a damn about Alice or anyone! So good fucking bye Kahl!" I scream storming out.

"Fine, you fat fuck leave! We don't need you here anyway!" Kyle screams back before I exit the school.

**No one's POV: **

"Hello?" the nurse comes out after all the screaming.

"Oh fuck," Kyle whispers, "hey, I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay, your friend is conscious again," the nurse said.

"Oh great!" Kyle gets up and goes into the room.

**Alice's POV: **

I wake up out of my unconscious state to a big headache I moan sitting up a little. Then, my friend Kyle walks in with a smile on his face, that light up my soul.

"Hey Alice," he greets me and sits by me patting my back.

"Hello," I say back, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Oh, well are you ready to go back home?"

"Yes," I say eagerly getting up and trying not to fall down.

"Oh be careful," Kyle remarks putting an arm around me and helping me up a little.

"Do you remember how you passed out?"

"Not really."

Then, Eric Cartman walks in and gives me a frown.

"What Cartman I thought you went home?"

"No, I stayed and I'm here for Alice not for you Jew," Cartman explained folding his arms.

"That's not what you said out there."

"What I said out there doesn't matter now! At least I fucking came!"

"Come on Alice let's take you back home and we'll explain everything once we get there," Kyle says and they walk me to my house.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

"So Craig did this to me?" I ask surprisingly while starting to pace the floor after, hearing the whole story.

"Yes but, we told you he's a dick that can't be trusted," Cartman says stopping me from pacing the floor back and forth.

"Yeah, Alice we don't want your heart to get broken," Kyle says concernedly.

"Kahl, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Why? We need to stay in here with Alice!"

"It's okay you, guys can go," I say.

"No we're gonna come back I just need to talk to Kahl."

"Okay," I say as they step out of my bedroom and outside.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What will Cartman and Kyle talk about? Find out in the next chapter also, review, favorite and alert if you can. I love you all and goodbye until, next time!


	7. It's Kyman, Bitches

**No one's POV:**

"What the fuck do you want fat ass?" Kyle ask getting annoyed of him always dragging me places.

Cartman sighs, "Kahl I'm sorry for what Kyle did to you, back at school."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Eric Cartman?" Kyle asks surprisingly.

"I just feel bad for what I did."

"Seriously? Are you feeling okay?"

"Kahl! Shut the fuck up! I'm fine okay!"

"That's more like it. Is that all you wanted, fat ass?"

"No."

"What?"

"You know earlier when you said there was something I wasn't telling you?" Cartman swallows, he couldn't believe he was actually going to do this.

"Yeah," Kyle blinks.

"I-I-I-I-I"

"Just come out with it Cartman!"

'He's right, I need to tell him.' Cartman thinks to himself.

"Kyle Broflovski, I'm fucking in love with you!" Cartman shouts really fastly pronouncing Kyle's name right. Kyle just froze there with a shocked express on his face not moving, not blinking and he might have not been breathing.

"Kyle? Kyle? KYLE?" Cartman asks worryingly. Kyle blinks and takes a breathe of air not, knowing what to say.

"Oh my god," Kyle whispers to himself.

"What?"

"Oh my god!" Kyle says out loud. Cartman just blinked in response, giving Kyle time to think.

"Eric how long have you felt this way?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Your an asshole!"

"What?"

"But, for what it's worth," Kyle swallows but admits, "Eric Cartman I'm in love with you, I always have been."

Cartman blinked again, "you mean it Kahl?"

In a response, Kyle just kisses Cartman it was a short closed mouth kiss but, it still was beautiful and full of love and meaning.

Once Kyle pulls away Cartman hugs him tightly and lovingly.

"Oh Kahl, please be my Jew."

"Only if you'll be my fat ass," Kyle smiles to himself and hugs Cartman back.

"Yes of course," Cartman's breaks the hug and holds his hand.

"But as long as, promise you won't be a dick to me."

"I promise Kahl!"

"Okay Cartman," Kyle says kissing Eric's check and adding, "I think we should go back to Alice."

"Good idea Kahl," Cartman and Kyle walk to Alice's room holding hands.

**Alice's POV: **

I watched it, I watched it all from my bedroom window and I listen to it. My two friends finally got together and I was jumping up and down from excitement

"It's Kyman bitches!" I keep yelling until, I heard the door being open I laid back in bed quickly.

"Hey Alice we're back," Kyle smiled still holding Cartman's hand.

"And better than ever," Cartman added smiling at Kyle.

I squealed and said, "you guys are so adorable and I already came up with couple name for you two."

"Yeah and what's that?" Kyle asked.

I had a long dramatic pause and finally said, "Kyman!" really epicly.

"Wow, dude that's fucking awesome!" Cartman comments.

"I know right!" I jump up and down again.

"Alright calm down girl you don't want to turn into Tweek now do you?" Kyle asks me.

"No," I stop bouncing up and down.

"I didn't think so," Kyle smiles.

It was quite for a minute until I came up with a great idea.

"You guys should totally go on a date!" I yell excited for my new friends' relationship. Kyle and Cartman look at each other and then back at me.

"We wouldn't want to leave you Alice. You just passed out from a doge ball and found out your crush is an inconsiderate bastard," Kyle says willing to stay here with me. I frown remembering about Craig and the story the Kyle and Cartman told me about him.

"Don't worry I'm fine here by myself guys. I'll get over it," I try my best to smile.

"No Alice, we're not leaving. Cartman and I can go on a date anytime trust me. We want to stay here with you," with that I was defeated I had nothing else to say so I let them stay there with me.

* * *

After a while, we were watching the movie "You Got Mail" and eating chocolate ice cream.

"You guys this movie is so gay can we watch something else!" Cartman complained.

"No Cartman stop being an asshole Alice doesn't feel good and you promised you'd stop," Kyle whispered in a threatening tone, Cartman rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Fine Kahl sorry," Cartman whispers back and rests his hand on top of Kyle's hand. Kyle smiles at Cartman and rest his head on Cartman's shoulder.

I smile at them thinking their adorable but, on the inside I was dying, wishing me and Craig could do that. I wonder if Craig's thinking about me? I wonder if he feels bad for what he did? I mentally sigh thinking about Craig and how handsome and charming he could be. I love Craig with all my heart on the inside and nothing could ever change that. But, on the outside I'm terribly mad and I might even say I hate myself for loving him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cute, short chapter but I promise you, there will be more Alice and Craig. **Also, could you guys help me come up with a couple name for Craig and Alice? Put your ideas of a couple name in the reviews or pm me and, if you come up with you I like I'll put your name in an author's note and give you all the credit for it**. Thank you! :)


	8. Home Sick

**Alice's POV:**

I wake up the next moring, to see Eric and Kyle sleeping in my bed with me, cuddling with each other. I giggle to myself, I really didn't want to wake them up because of how cute they looked but, I have to because school's about to start in 40 minutes and we need to get to the bus stop.

"Cartman, Kyle wake up," I say shaking them a little.

"Uhhh, five more minutes!" Cartman moans.

"I'm a wake Cartman! wake up," Kyle claps his hands trying to get Cartman up.

Cartman moans some more and, Kyle goes down and kisses Cartman on the lips making Cartman's eyes pop open. Kyle pulls away and Cartman sits up.

"Now, will you get up?" Kyle smiles at Cartman.

"Yeah, god damn Kahl your better than morning coffee," with that Kyle sits on Cartman's lap and they start making out.

I laugh, "alright, you two love birds it's time to get to school now."

"Awww."

"It's okay Cartman you'll get more of that later," Kyle reassures Cartman winking at him as he said so.

"Ohhh, I like the sound of that Kahl," Cartman stands up and goes into my bathroom and fixes hair. After, Cartman gets done me and Kyle go in there to do the same.

"Okay, let's get to the bus stop," I say as we leave my house and walk to the bus stop.

* * *

Already, we see Stan, Kenny, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Wendy and Bebe standing all waiting for the bus.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the dick squad standing among us! Oh, but one problem where's the leader?"

"We, don't know where he is, he hasn't talked to us since the doge ball game," Clyde explained rolling his eyes at Cartman.

"Oh, so he to big of a pussy to come to school and fight me!"

"Shut the hell up Cartman! He might have gotten a ride to school!" Token yelled at Cartman.

"Gah! I thought he only took the bus!"

"Tweek shut up." Token whispered to Tweek.

"Oh, so you guys do know where he is?" Cartman folded his arms.

"Oh man there's way to much pressure!"

"But, seriously Cartman we don't know where he is." Cylde said and Cartman wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, so go away, Cartman!" Token tried shooing him away but, Cartman didn't buge.

"You guys better tell me where he is or so help me god. I'll kill each of you in your sleep!"

"Gah! I don't want to die! Ahh!"

Just as Tweek started flipping out the bus pulled in and I was the first one to get in. I was sick of hearing all this talk about where Craig is. I do care it's just I don't want to worry about him today.

No one today asked if they could sit by me in the bus, so I was sitting alone in peace and quite. Deep on my own thought, I start to worry about Craig why didn't he come to school? Was it really like him not to show up?

Just as my thought begins, we pull into school and I fast walk inside thinking maybe I'll see him show up. I just remembered my first class of the day I have with him.

Soon after, class begins I look around and see him is nowhere. I can't worry about him though, I have to pay attention. I sigh going deep into thought again and snapping out of it, this goes on for the rest of the day until lunch.

"Alice," Kyle snaps his fingers in front of my face trying to get my head back from space.

I blink my eyes shut and open them again and ask a simply, "What?"

"Your head got stuck in the clouds, you've been like this all day."

"Huh? I'm trying not to I can't help it."

"We know what's on you mind and, you need to get him out of your mind," Cartman joins in on the conversation.

"Sorry, guys it's hard to get someone you thought you were falling in love with out of your mind."

"We know Alice, we just want to protect you," Kyle said.

"Well, I can protect myself!"

"Alice are you okay?" Kyle asks me.

"No, guys I'm annoyed with you. Guys you, follow my every move in trying to protect me. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't protect myself."

"Sorry Alice we didn't know," Kyle trys to explain but, Alice just stormed away heading out of the lunchroom.

"Alice where are you going?" Kyle ran up to me.

"I'm going home!" I turn around to answer Kyle with tears in my eyes.

"Can we at least talk about this first?"

"No, I'm sick of Craig, I'm sick of Craig's gang, I'm sick of this town, I'm sick of everyone here. I want to go back to California!" I yell one last time running away from, into the hall, exisiting the school and ran home without getting caught by a teacher.

**Kyle's POV:  
**  
I walk back over to the table Cartman was still siting at.

"What happened?"

"She's home sick. What do we do?"

"I don't know, I've never been in this kind of situation."

"Come on we need to cheer her up."

"But, I don't wanna," Cartman whined, which was really annoying so I grab his hand and drag him out of the lunch room.

"You have to help me Cartman please," I beg and kiss him once we get next to the boys' bathroom. Cartman thinks about it for a minute and finally agrees

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Thanks Cartman," I hug him.

"No problem, Jew boy," He hugs me back and I grab his hand and we start walking to Alice's house without getting caught by a teacher.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Cartman asks me once we are across the street from Alice's house.

I think for a minute and a smile wipes across my face because I remember Alice loves music and I explain my plan to Cartman.

"We can bring California to our school's auditorium and sing song to her and cheer her up."

"And we have to get all your friends together to help us," I add after finishing explaining my idea.

"Good idea! Kahl! Let's get started on it. Wow! Your smarter than me!" Kyle smiles at Cartman and kisses him.

"We'll have to set up everything during the weekend and get it ready for Monday when were gonna surprise her."

"Okay, hopefully this plays out well."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

(End!) Will there plan work and help Alice not get homesick? Is Craig upset? Read the next chapter to find out!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review, favorite and alert it makes me sooo happy. XD Have a good day my lovely readers.


	9. Where There's A Will, There's A Way

**No one's POV:**

"Alright, guys does anyone know any ideas on how to make this auditorium like California?!" Kyle asked Clyde, Butters and Cartman to help cheer Alice, in their school auditorium, they were all quite.

"Come now don't be shy!" Kyle adds then, Clyde raises his hand.

"Yes Clyde?"

"Yeah can I go home? I don't know why I agreed to come here in the first place."

"Clyde please stay we need you without you we'll only have me Butters and Cartman."

"Why don't you ask more people to help?"

"We did and they all said no!"

"Really? Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone we know that goes to our school."

**Flashback:  
**  
"Hey, Tweek can you help me and Cartman make Alice feel more at home?"

"Sorry, guys I'm battling with the underwear gnomes." Kyle and Cartman sighs for annoyance.

"Tweek,there are no underwear gnomes! Now, will you just help us?!"

"Gah! Yeah there are! Goodbye guys!" Tweek slams the door.

"We didn't need that crazy son of a bitch, anyway. Let's go see if Stan can help us."

"Yeah, okay."

"Stan, can you help us cheer up Alice? She's homesick and she needs our help."

"Sorry, guys I have a date with Wendy today."

"Oh okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Once Stan closes the door Kyle yells:

"Goddamn it!"

"I guess that leaves out Stan and Wendy, let's try asking Kenny."

"Alright."

"Mpm mpm, mpm mpm?" (Translation: Hey guy, what's up?)

"Hey, Kenny we were wondering if you could help us make Alice feel more at home because he misses her home."

"Mpm mp'm mpm mpm mpm mpm!" (Translation: Sure I'd love to help out.)

"Alright great!" Kyle jumped of happiness glad, they found someone that will help.

"Let's try asking Token now."

On, their way of walking to Token's house, Kenny and Cartman started playfully pushing each other for no apparent reason.

"You guys! Stop pushing each other or someone's going to get hurt!" Kyle yells at them.

"Come on Kahl! We're just playing no one will get hurt." Cartman protests and pushes Kenny one more time. Kenny hit a lamp post and the lamp post wasn't screwed in at the bottom and Kenny got crushed by it and died.

Since Stan wasn't here Cartman yelled, "Oh my god they killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!"

"Now, what are we going to do Kenny's dead and he was the only one that agreed to help us!"

"Don't worry Kahl we were on our way to ask Token if he could help remember?"

"Oh yeah, well let's go."

Once, we get there we ring on his doorbell and he answers the door.

"What?"

"Can you help us Alice feel more at home with us?"

"No!" He slams the door in their face.

"Fine! we didn't need you anyway you black asshole!" Cartman yells through Token's door.

"It's no use Cartman no one wants to help us."

"No, Kahl we just need to ask a few more people."

"But, we've asked almost all our friends and there's no way I'm letting Craig help us, after what he did."

"Yeah, well let's ask a few more people you never know."

"Yeah I guess your right and Cartman?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me." Kyle hugs Cartman and Cartman hugs back.

"Anything for my, Jew now let's go ask for people." Cartman smiles.

"Okay."

They, ask everyone else they haven't asked yet expect for Alice (of course), Butters, Clyde and Craig.

"Come on let's ask someone else." Cartman says after Bebe yells at them and gets into a fight with Cartman.

"It's no use Cartman we've asked everyone!"

"No we haven't Kahl we still need to ask Butters and Clyde."

"Fine, let's go ask Butters first."

They, walk to Butters' house and rings on his doorbell and Butters' answers.

"Well hey fellers!"

"Hey, Butters Alice is feeling homesick and we were wondering if you could help us bring some of California into our school's auditorium to make her feel more at home."

"Well, sure fellers I'm not grounded today! And I sure would love to help a friend when they are in need. Wait, how'd you fellers going to get into school on the weekend."

"We, had a long discussion with Principal Victoria until she finally said yes."

"Okay, then I'll help you fellers!"

"Thank you Butters."

"No problem."

"We should try asking Clyde now. Who knows he might help us."

"Okay I guess it's worth a try."

They walk to the Donovan's household and ring on the door bell without much of a wait Clyde opens the door.

"Clyde, you please help us bring some of California into our school's auditorium not help make Alice feel more at home."

"No-"

"Please?!"

Clyde sighs and gives in, "fine but, I'm only doing it for Alice."

"Thank you Clyde!" Kyle almost hugs Clyde but, stops himself.

"Well, let's go!" they walk to the school.

**End of Flashback:  
**  
"And, you see that's why we just can't ask more people." Kyle says once the flashback is over.

"I don't understand why you need a whole flashback for it though." Clyde yawns.

"Will you just stay here Clyde!?"

Clyde sighs and was about to protest. Until all the people that said no and a few more, even Kenny was now standing in the auditorium.

"You guys?! But, I thought you said no! What made you change your minds?"

"I did." Craig walking in and going in front of the kids. "I made them change their minds because I want to make everything right again between me and Alice."

"But how?"

"Hey, don't fight the awesomeness of me, I don't give out my secrets!" Craig flips Kyle off and Kyle smiles.

"Thanks, Craig I think Alice we really like you after this."

"I don't like Alice!" Craig flips Kyle off again and blushes.

"Okay, well let's just get to work." Kyle shrugs the subject off and they get to work with decorating the auditorium.


	10. California Girls and Mixed Emotions

Alice's POV:

I wake up this morning tired as hell. I cried myself to sleep last night and the night before. It sucks, ever since I yelled at Cartman and Kyle to leave me alone I have felt guilty and sad. I'm still quite homesick though and I'm dreading school today. I sigh and get on the bus, where I sit by myself. The day seems to go by much slower than I thought it would until Lunch where Kyle grabs my arms and leads me somewhere with him.

"Kyle! Where are we going let go of me?!" I struggle out of his embrace.

"No, I gotta show you something, stop struggling me!" he says and keeps a good grip on me. When we finally reach our destination he loosens his grin on my arm and opens the door to the auditorium. He pushes me in, when I look behind me he's gone and the auditorium door is closed. Curiously, I walk over and look up at the stage.

There was sand, pebbles, some water, fake palm trees, and beach balls. Everyone that was my friend or people I have come to know was on stage wearing a swimming suit and it looked just like a beach in California.

I can't help but to start laughing loudly, "what's going on?"

"Welcome to California!" Cartman yells as the girls get up and start singing and dancing to California Girls by Katy Perry. Once it got to the part where Snoop Dog's suppose to rap I nearly shit my pants because there's Craig with no shirt on, hip hop dancing and rapping. He winks playfully at me once the rapping part is over and we eyes are wider than saucers and my jaw is dropped.

Once, the song ends I'm speechless, I'm just standing there my eyes still wide open.

"Alice, are you okay?" Kyle asks me after a few seconds of me standing there and saying nothing.

I blink and manage to snap out of it, "I-I-I'm fine."

A smile appears on Craig's face, I totally melt and smile back.

"Well, get up here! Join the party!" Cartman yells at me.

"I'm coming!" I laugh.

"Well, what do you think?" Clyde asks and titles his head.

"I love it, you guys fucking rock! All my other friends back in Cali would have ever done this for me!" I exclaim.

"Thanks, we tried so are you staying here with us?" Kyle asks.

"Hell yeah, I'm staying!"

"Yay!" the whole auditorium blows up in excitement.

"Were glad your staying. I think we could totally be friends." Token smiles at me.

"Yeah Gah! You can help me fight the underwear gnomes!" Tweek nervously smiles and plays with his shirt.

"You can help me with math," Clyde smiles.

"You can become good friends with me and the girls!" Wendy adds.

I giggle at them, "You guys are awesome friends!"

"There are a few more songs that we wanted to sing to you," Kyle smiles.

"Really?" I tilt my head.

"Yep, Cartman requested to go first though," Kyle chuckles.

"Okay," I shrug.

Everyone left the stage, leaving Cartman the only one on stage with a sail boat in the background.

"Hey, Alice I know we a rough start but, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm trying to change for my lovely Jew and you. That's why I'm singing this song for you."

Cartman smiles and starts singing 'Come Sail Away,' By Stix:

When the song's over I laugh and say, "Yes I forgive you have a lovely voice but your still a fat ass."

"Thanks wait what?! Hey! I'm not fat I'm big boned!"

I laugh more, "whatever you say Cartman."

He mumbles cuss words under his breathe and storms off- stage which only makes me laugh more.

"I wanted to sing you a song that goes perfectly for someone who's feeling homesick," Kyle walks onto the stage once Cartman gets off.

Kyle sits down on a stool away from the stage designed beach and sings 'Home' by Michael Buble:

When, he finishes and I'm in tears of happiness. I'm so thankful to have friends like them and as far as I'm concerned I'm never leaving South Park.

"I'm the next to sing you a song. I hope you like it," Craig walks on stage with a straight face.

No one's POV (for a slight second):

Craig was going to do it, he was about to sing his feelings for her in a song called 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias that fits their situation perfectly. The music started playing but before he could even get the chance to sing the first line the bell that signaled Lunch was over rang, startling everyone in the auditorium. The music turns off and Craig left standing there with an awkward look on his face.

"Bye guys I hoped you liked California Alice!" Kyle smiles and waves at Alice and exists the auditorium with everyone else expect for Alice and Craig.

"Well, Craig I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, bye." Craig sighs as Alice leaves the auditorium.

"Why can't I just tell her how I feel for once? Why did I fall for her so quickly? What's wrong with me? I'm not actually in love, am I?" Craig asks himself in his mind as he leaves the auditorium as well.

Alice's POV: **  
**  
I wonder what he wanted to sing to me. She sat in her 6th period class zoning out Craig not leaving her mind once. I wish I knew his feelings for me, I don't know were we lie under anyway. Does he like me back? I don't think he could ever possibly like me back. He's to bad ass and I'm too girly and cute for him, we'll never be together. I sigh, I just wish I could read people's minds sometimes. While I'm deep in thought someone passes a note to me and I look down at it.

It read: 'Me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to come to your sleepover this weekend, at my house. -Wendy Testaburger'

'Sure, I'd love to.' I write back.

'Great!' Wendy writes back and I sigh, this is going to be a long week.


	11. The New Girl in School

Hi there my name is Rebecca Ana-Marie Marsh I'm 14 years old. Stan is my twin brother and I've never liked school that much I was home schooled my whole life and never really went outside.

When I met my now boyfriend Christophe a.k.a Ze Mole I decided to go to South Park High to be closer to my dear love.

Now, I'm very social and ready to meet new friends. Just, like Stan my twin I have black and blue eyes. My personality is; smart, sweet, shy and sarcastic.

My family includes; Stan my twin brother, Randy my dad, Sharon my mom and Shelly my sister. I've been told I'm everyone's rival but, I don't believe that and I can be friends with really anyone.

Unlike, Cartman Stan's friend I can't stand Hilter and I hate hearing anything about him. Well, I think that's it I have to go to a sleepover Wendy is hosting now! I'll catch up with you later!

* * *

**A/N: **My friend Rachel wanted me, to put her in the story so I did. Now Ze Mole with have plot and a love-interest in the story. Although, Mole and Rebecca won't be main characters, they will be like Kyle and Cartman.


	12. The Girls' Sleepover

**Alice's POV: **

I knock on Wendy Testaburger's door waiting for someone to answer and for some reason I started regret coming here. Sleeping over at other people's houses have never work very well in the past and I get home sick pretty easily. Maybe, this time it will be different I try to gain confidence.

Finally, after what seemed of ages, Wendy finally opens the door and let's me in.

"Welcome!" Wendy greeted me as I entered her house.

"Your house is nice," I comment and she smiles at me.

"Thanks."

" Your welcome," she leads me to her room in the basement. In her basement I saw pink and white striped wallpaper with a bunch of posters of rainbows, flowers and unicorns. I smile and set down the stuff I brought in the corner.

"I'd like for you to meet all the girls," Wendy said, once I set down my stuff.

"Okay."

"Hey, my name is Bertha but you can call me Red," Red introduced herself and smiled at me, I smile back.

"Yeah and I'm Bebe Stevens."

"Nice, to meet you Bebe."

"That's my friend Anna," she points to another girl with red hair who waved at me, I wave back.

"I'm Nichole, Token's girlfriend and I know how it feels to be the new girl in school."

"Well I'm not like new, new anymore."

"Yeah and oh speaking of new I invited the newest girl that just started school yesterday. Her name was Rebecca, I think," Wendy recalls.

"Sweet, it'd be cool to meet her," I smile, wow I didn't know there was a new girl, that's cool.

Out of nowhere, the doorbell ring and Wendy jumps up, "oh that must be her I'll get it."

Wendy was gone for a few minutes, then she came back the new girl was with her. The new girl smiles shyly at us and she looks just like looks like someone fimilar. As, Wendy's introducing her to the girls I think for a while. She has black hair and blue eyes for some reason she looks like someone I know. Then, it hits me she looks just like, Stan Marsh.

"Are you related to Stan in anyway? You really look like him," I smiley kindly at her and ask.

"Why yes, in fact I'm his twin sister," she looks down at the ground.

"Then, why haven't we've ever seen you before?"

"Because, I've been home schooled my whole life and finally decided to try going to South Park High school."

"Ohhh makes sense." Bebe said.

"Yep," Rebeca smiles again.

"Gather around girls! It's time to tell everyone some secrets to each other!" Wendy calls out and we all form a circle around her.

"Who wants to go first?" Wendy looks around the circle.

"How about Rebecca!" Bebe points out.

"What why me?" Rebecca blushes.

"It's okay Rebecca were the only ones here and we promise we won't tell anyone." Nichole says and the girls shake their heads yes. Little did they know, there had been people watching from outside.

* * *

**Outside the Wendy's house, No one's POV:  
**  
"Butters! Move your head I need to see!" Cartman hollers at Butters.

"Okay feller!"

"Why did we decide to do this again? Nothing interesting is happening," Clyde said in a complaining tone.

"Mpm mpm mpm, mpm mpm mpm mpm mpm mpm mpm's mpm," (Translation: I don't know, all I know is the new girl's hot!) Kenny smiles.

"Cartman thinks the girls' have another future- telling device," Kyle rolls his eyes.

"Yeah and back off you fucking pervert! The girl zhe's a mine!" the Mole says and takes a drag of his cigarette he had in his hand.

"Hey, guys they just said their telling secrets now!" Craig calls out to the boys.

"Oh! Let's listen and here what they say," Token says, they all quite down and had their full attention on what the girls were going to say.

* * *

**Back inside Wendy's house and back to Alice's POV:**

"Alright, fine my secret is... I'm madly in love with Christophe Mole, my mercenary. We've been dating for a week, and we're planning on going on our first date next weekend."

"Ohhhh," the girls teased and Rebecca blushes. I can't help but, to feel sad for her surrounded by this group of girls, most of them she probably doesn't even know telling them secrets.

* * *

**Outside:**

"Yes I know my princess loves me!" Mole cheers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." Craig brushes him aside still trying to listen to what was going on inside.

* * *

**Back Inside: **

"Who's next to go? Hmm..." Bebe looks around for the next victim. Please not me, please not me, please not-

Just as I was mentally praying, "how about? Alice!"

Fuck! She calls out my name, my heart almost starts beating and I nervously laugh.

"Come on don't be shy again it's just us," Nichole reassures me.

I sigh, "what do you guys want to know?"

"Who's your love interest we could help you out if you tell us." Nichole kindly smiles at me.

"Okay," I swallow. Should I trust them? They all smile kindly at me and let me take my time, I guess I have no other choice.

"I-I-I-I like," I start and all the girls look like their at the edges of their seats.

"I like Craig Tucker," I finally admit, talking a little fast.

"Oh my god! You two would be so cute together!" Red gasps.

"Totally I can see you two being together." Wendy nods.

"Awww," the other girls keep freaking out as I blush.

* * *

**Outside: **

Craig sat their speechless not saying a word and the other guys start to laugh.

"What? Move your heads! Are they lessing out?" Cartman asked not being able to see what's going on and the boys are quite.

"No Cartman! They're not lessing out!" Kyle folds his arms.

"It was just a question Kahl!"

* * *

**Inside: **

"Did you guys hear something?" Wendy asks hearing something outside and all the other girls including me, shake our heads 'yes.'

"Let's see what it is." Bebe looks out the window, where the noises where coming from.

"It's the boys there spying on us!" Bebe face turns red.

"Oh shit," I whisper and swallow.

Bebe and Wendy open the window.

"Leave us the fuck alone perverts! Or I swear we'll call the cops," Wendy yells out the window at the boys, now red in the face.

Most of the boys, leave expect for Craig he gives me a glare, shakes his head and walks away. Leaving me, I feel like I could cry, I hope he knows how horrible I feel right now.

* * *

**A/N: **End! Uh-Oh! What does the future have in store for Craig and Alice? And will Rebecca and Mole go on there first date? Read more to find out! Thanks, so much for reviewing I get writer's block on this sometimes but, as far as I'm concerned I doubt this story is gonna end soon.


	13. I Need A Hero

**Alice's POV: **

I sigh and try my best not to cry during the sleepover. It was very challenging but, I managed to do it. For the rest of the sleepover we painted each other's nails, talked about our crushes, ate chocolate ice cream and watched romantic movies. All through that time, I couldn't get my mind off of Craig. Why did he look at me that way he did when he walked away? Does he not like me? Was it something I said?

These and many more questions floated around my head through the whole sleepover. I couldn't't even get a good sleep because I was so worried. I also didn't feel like telling the girls about it, I didn't think they'd really care. Why are boys so complicated?

The next day, I go back home, into my room and cry into my pillow. I cry for two days straight and don't get up unless I need to go to the bathroom. When, my parents ask me what's wrong I just tell them I'm having 'girl problems.' I miss two days of school until, I go back on Tuesday. I give Craig evil looks and he responds by giving me the 'what did I do?' look.

That night as I'm walking home there's something in the corner of my eyes that catches my attention. I look over and see a young boy, about my age dress as some sort of insect. It's too far and too dark see from here but, it doesn't look like anyone I know. I continued to keep walking and mind my own business. All of the sudden I trip on something, but before my head hits the ground the person grabs me and lifts me up.

"Watch where your going, I won't want to see you hurt." the person brushes me off, making sure I'm okay. I could tell they were a boy and there voice so nasally, could it be, Craig?

I tilt my head at him and ask, "Who are you?"

"My name's not important to you, I'm just the mosquito," he responds smirking at me, I smirk back.

"Well, thanks for saving me."

"No problem I always save anyone in need. Especially, a pretty face like yours," he smiles and brushes the hair out of my face.

I blush, I think it's Craig but, he's way more charming as a super hero, "I really wish I knew who my hero was."

"I'm not allowed to unmask myself for anyone," he sighs and I inch my face closer to his.

"Why not?"

"It's just super hero rules, you know?"

"Yeah," I sigh, fine Craig I'll play along with you on this little game.

"But I can promise you I'll catch your ever fall," he smiles.

"Thanks, your defiantly a great, charming hero," I get closer, our lips almost touching.

"Yeah," he closes the space between us and kisses it me passionately, without any hesitation I kiss him back. I guess, Craig was just confused after all but, I hope this will change his mind. Now, there are butterflies in my stomach and my checks are sacrlet red.

We continue to kiss until I pull off his mask, making sure it's Craig I see under the mask. When, I pull away and look who my real hero is I gasp seeing it's Clyde.

"C-C-Clyde?" I my checks turn more red and I tremble stepping back. Even though, I actually wasn't dating Craig I still feel like I cheated on him for some reason.

"You unmask me!? Ug! Wait what?! Who else were you expecting it to be."

"I'm sorry Clyde I thought you were Craig," I frown looking down at my feet.

"Oh." Clyde blinks.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry I should be going," I say awkwardly and turn around.

Before I can walk away he calls me out, "hey! Don't go I need to tell you something!"

"Yeah?" I tilt my head, again and walk up to him.

He grabs my hand, "Alice Reed, ever since I met you I've been crushing on you."

"R-r-really?" To be honest I never really noticed Clyde before but, being right here, right now I think he's actually pretty cute.

"Yes, and I've been wanting to ask you out for a while but, never really got the confidence to ask you."

"Aww, Clyde I'm sorry I never really noticed you before but, I like Craig." I sigh.

"I know you do and all I'm asking is if you'll please give me a chance," he squeezes my hand and I smile up to him. His eyes glow under the moonlight and send shivers up my spine.

"Yes, I'll give you a chance Clyde, you seem like a really good guy."

Clyde smiles no longer able to keep his excitement inside, "really?! You meant it!?" I nod.

He jumps up and hugs me, tightly, "I promise I won't let you down!"

I hug him back but, I can't help to think in the back of my mind that this isn't a very good idea.

He let's go of me and holds my hand, "come on I'll walk you home."

"Okay." As we walk to my house we walk past Mole and Rebecca french kissing under the moonlight. I smile at them, I do think their pretty cute together.

Clyde and I walk to my house and I give him a kiss on the check before, entering inside my house.

Tonight, was pretty nice, maybe this will help me get over Craig. I'm starting to think we never would work out anyway. I hope Clyde treats me way better and doesn't break me heart. Who knows? Maybe we'll be together for a while or maybe we can make Craig extremely jealous. I think to myself as I lay on my bed looking up at the celling. I shake the thought out of my head, I shouldn't use Clyde that would be just plain mean.

* * *

Bet ya didn't see that coming! XD Don't worry Alice and Craig aren't done for... probably. *Evil smirks,* who knows?


	14. Jealousy!

**Alice's POV: **

The next day at school me and Clyde hold hands while walking down the hallway. Craig walks by them and gives me and Clyde a weird look.

We keep walking but, Craig stops us and asks us, "what the fuck are you two doing?"

I tilt my head, why does he care? I look at Clyde and he looks back at him. I give Clyde the 'should we tell him?' look.

Clyde looks back at Craig, "why is it any of your business?"

Craig flips off Clyde and his checks turn red, "I just wanna know!"

"She's my girlfriend dude."

"What?! Is that true!?" Craig looks at me and I nod my head.

By now Craig's checks are bright red, he flips us off once more and runs away.

I blink my eyes, "what the fuck was that?"

Clyde shrugs, "I don't know..."

"I think Craig is jealous."

"Yeah, me too..." Clyde frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel like your going to leave me and get with Craig," Clyde sighs.

"No, I'm not going to Craig is a dick, that only wants to break me heart! Your a truly nice guy and not to mention my hero," I smile at him.

"Really?" Clyde smirks.

"Really," I nod my head and smile brightly at him, reassuringly.

Clyde smiles and kisses me on the check, "I gotta get to class now."

"Bye, I'll talk to you later Clyde," I wave at him and he waves back as he's walking away.

I sigh happily and get my books out of my locker. I look over and she Ze Mole and Rebecca talking, I decide to go up and see what they were talking about.

"Hey guys!" I smile.

"Hey," Rebecca smiles.

"Hello," Mole gives me a up and down look.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"A mission to play a prank on Stan," Rebecca smiles and I laugh.

"Mission? Can you guys spy to?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Yes, we can do anything from playing pranks to spying," Mole explains and I smirk getting an idea.

"Do you guys think you can do a mission for me?"

"Yeah," Rebecca nods her head.

"Can you spy on Craig and tell me what's up with him?"

"Yes, we can defiantly do that," Rebecca smiles.

"Great! How soon do you think you can do that?"

"Today, after we get done pulling a prank on Stan," Mole says.

"Awesome, and when your done and find out what's up, report back to me."

"Okay," Rebecca smiles and I smile back.

"Oh shit! I got to get to class!" I look down at my watch realizing that I'm late, how did I miss the bell?

"Okay bye," Rebecca waves.

"Bye, and thank you." I smile and run to class.

* * *

The next day of school, I see Rebecca walking down the hallway so, I walk up to her and ask.

"Hey guys, did you find out what was up with Craig?"

"Yes, we did and you were right from the beginning Craig is extremely jealous."

I smirk feeling good in sort of a mean way, "really?"

Rebecca nods.

"Great!" I smile and slip out by accident, and she tilts her head at me.

"I mean, shit!" Why do I feel so great about this?! I shouldn't feel this way!

Rebecca blinks, "anyway yeah, he likes you a lot. He kept on talking to his guinea pig, Stripes about his feelings."

"Aww, he has a guinea pig." I smile but, then it fades away remembering Clyde, I clear my throat, "I mean oh... Cool, what did he say?"

"He seemed pissed and kept on asking, why can't he ever be happy for once?"

I frown feeling bad, "oh maybe I should talk to him."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," Rebecca nods.

"Okay, bye Rebecca," I say somewhat detracted searching the hallway to see if I can spot Craig anywhere.

"Bye." she turns around and watches me leave as I walk down the hallways in search of Craig.

As I'm searching I feel an arm on my shoulder and before I know it I'm being pulled into the janitors closet, not knowing who I was being pulled in by. Once, I'm in the closet I look up and see them... a sad looking Clyde and a somewhat pissed off Craig. This is so not going to end well...

* * *

**A/N: **Uh-Oh! This may not end well. Sorry, for the how short this chapter was and how long it took me to update, damn writers block! Thanks, everyone for reviewing, favoriting, alerting and just reading my story you all rock my world! :) And, about that little cliff hanger at the end... You know I just had to. XD Oh! and I hope you liked how I South Park- inzed Alice.


	15. Suicide Isn't Pretty

**Warning: **This chapter is very sad and serious! Event in this have actually happened to me (expect for trying to commit suicide.) Future, chapters in this maybe the same.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

Alice swallowed feeling this was going to get worse before, it's going to get any better.

"We need to talk!" Craig's fist tighten.

"About what?" I tilt my head trying to act as innocent as I can.

"About us." Craig trys to calm himself down.

I look at Clyde, tears forming in his eyes and sigh, "I never meant to hurt you, Clyde, but I warned you before we started dating that I had feelings for Craig and you didn't care."

Clyde nods, "I know, I know but that's because I really wanted to be with you."

"Do you still?" I ask and Clyde nods more tears forming in his eyes.

"Look, the real reason I wanted to talk to both of you together is because I wanted to tell you both how I feel. I hate bottling my feeling up inside and I'm done doing that for you two!" Craig almost yells trying to hold back his tears, at this point I feel like the biggest bitch in the world.

"W-what is it Craig?" I asked half scared about what he might say.

"Alice, the past week I've known you I feel like I really like you! I know at first I was all mixed emotions but, I can truly see I liked you and I still do," Craig's eyes look glassy.

Then it all comes back to me, the day at Super Fun Time, then the volleyball game, the auditorium madness, the girls' sleepover and the night me with all the tears I cried for him and Clyde got together.

"Craig, why are you about to cry? Your a dick! When, ever your nice to me you, blow it in the future!"

"I already told you I've never had a fucking girlfriend! I've never felt this way about anyone, I think I may have been in love with you!" Craig yells tears now spilling freely from his eyes.

I blink now feeling guilt as fuck, never in my life I thought I'd ever see Craig cry but, now here he is right in front of me, practically crying his eyes out.

"Craig, I'm so sorry I never knew that." I say tears now coming out of my eyes, almost forgetting Clyde was there. I look over at him and he also had tears running down his cheeks, what have I done? I'm so stupid, sometimes.

Craig looks at me one more time tears still falling for his eyes and sighs, "If I could be happy for once, I'd be sooo happy."

He turns around, opens the door and walks out of the janitor's closet, running down the hallways trying not to let people see him cry.

"I can't believe you..." Clyde frowns tears stained to his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper to Clyde once more, before he also leaves the closet. I fall to the ground sobbing into my hands, why do I have to be so stupid?

After, I think I've done enough crying I get out of the janitor's closet and walk to Science class trying to forget about what went down, but it kinda fails. I don't want to go home right now because the day's almost over anyway, all I have to do is survive Science class and then I'm done.

I take a seat in my Science class and look around at all the people around. Some of the goths are here which surprise me, the nerds, the bad boys and the... my eyes stop at the so called "popular girls."

I stare at them for a minute or two, boy their lives must be easy all they have to do is act all girly and pretty and they get whatever the fuck they please.

If they cheated on someone that wouldn't matter because there are tons of more guys waiting to date them and get into there pants because they are slutty and pretty. With their daddy's giving them whatever the fuck they please, even the teacher doesn't care if they don't do their work or make out with their boyfriends during class because they're too busy not giving a fuck.

Man sometimes I wish I had it that easy, but I don't and I never will. My mind flashes back to the time when some girls in seventh grade were picking on me and calling my a "hooker" and "ugly."

My fist tighten, I can't believe I let those ones slide, I cried so many tears those months like you wouldn't believe. I tried to tell myself I wasn't ugly and I was way better than them but, nothing would work. Girls here pick on me sometimes to, but not as bad as it was in Cail. Tears, leak from my eyes and one of the girls' turns and looks at me.

"Heard ya' been liking two boys at once, have you spread your legs out for them, you stupid hoe?" she laughs with her friends and I give them all an evil death stare, more tears falling from my eyes, had to think about that... What can these girls read my mind or something?

"Yeah, ha ha I bet all of you had a threesome!" another joins in and my face turns red, I turn around trying to ignore them.

They start throwing papers at my head and throwing out more insults to me. The teacher, reading a book and completely zoning use out. Man, what a great fucking teacher she is.

When, one last paper was thrown I had enough I stand up out of my seat and storm out of the class. Once, I'm outside in the hallway I bang on one of the lockers and start balling my eyes out again, falling to the ground and sobbing into my hands.

Not, long after I storm out the bell rings and each one of the girls say one more insult to me such as "cry baby we were just kidding," before leaving.

I run to my locker get my things and run outside, far from my school until I find "Stark's Pound" and start sobbing again. Once, I think I have no more tears left to cry, I run home and into the bathroom, no body's home.

I look down at my phone and see the girls found my number, not sure how but there's texts now on my phone saying insults again like how I'm a slut, ugly, a cry baby and just everything else in the book.

I run into my bathroom, my cheeks still bright red. I turn the water on in my tub and get a razor blade and take my clothes off.

"I hope everyone's fucking happy! I'm done dealing with this!" I scream and cut my wrists until they bleed so much the bath water turns red and I pass out from all the blood loss, but right before I pass out a thought comes into my head saying. Alice your way better than this... You shouldn't have stooped down this low...


	16. Please, Don't Leave Me

**A/N: **No this story** is not **over!

* * *

**No one's POV:**

That afternoon, Craig and Clyde were sitting in Starbucks discussing about what happened that day.

"I can't believe Alice just played you like that, dude! She doesn't seem like the kinda of person that would do that!"

"I know, but I'm use to it, I've been played by a lot of girls," Clyde says, still bummed out.

"But, you've never been depressed about it for this long."

"I really did like her."

Craig sighs, "I know dude and I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Dude, I'm fucking pissed at her though! I can't believe she'd do this to us! Shows you how well you can trust girls!" Craig folds his arms and leans back in his chair.

Clyde sighs, "it's not her fault. It's mine, I persuaded her to date me because of the huge crush I had on her and I acted as charming as I could toward her. She told me and warned me she liked you but, she would take a chance on me and I completely ignored her warning and went for it. Then got my heart broken in the end, so it's really my fault."

"Oh," Craig blinks, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, but I want you and her to be together."

"No, I mean as much I as I wanna," Craig mumbles and shakes his head, "Yeah... No! Dude I couldn't do that to you."

"Come on, Craig I know how much you like her. It will make you sooo happy, plus you saw her first, so it's only fair square."

Craig smirks, "Yeah, it would and are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean there's plenty of fish in the sea," Clyde smiles sadly.

"Okay, as long as your okay," Craig makes sure.

"Yes, dude I told you I'll be fine," Clyde hinds his sadness.

"Thanks..." Craig gets up and give Clyde a bro- hug. Clyde hugs back and smiles at him.

Clyde breaks the hug, "so man when are you going to ask her out?" and Craig shrugs.

"Well, man if you really want her I bet you should ask right now."

Craig nods, "Yeah I just need to find her."

"I suggest you go to her house."

"Yeah, that'd be smart," Craig and Clyde laugh.

Craig starts heading for the front door of Starbucks but, before he exits Clyde yells out, "and bro treat her well because I'll still be her friend and I don't want to hear about you breaking her heart or anything."

Craig smirks at Clyde, "yeah I know and thanks again for being cool."

Craig exits Starbucks and heads towards Alice's house.

* * *

Once he gets there he rings the door bell, waiting for the door to be answered. He waits a few minutes and nothing. He rings it again and still... nothing. He looks around to see if he sees anyone, when out of no where Kyle and Cartman are running toward him. Both Kyle and Cartman looked like they had been crying, Craig tilts his head at them.

Once they're standing by Craig, he asks "Woah! Are you two okay?"

"No Alice tried to kill herself!" tears roll down Kyle's cheeks.

"WHAT!?" Craig yells, shocked.

"Yeah, we saw the ambulance come here and pick her up. We asked her parents what happened and they said she cut her wrists with a razor blade and bleed... A lot!" Cartman says, clearly not as sad as Kyle.

Tears start falling from Craig's eyes and asks weakly and scared to hear the answer, "Is... Is she still... Alive?"

"W-we don't know," Kyle cries a bit more. Cartman wraps his arm around Kyle trying to make him feel better.

Craig starts sobbing silently, "it's all my fault! I should have never yelled at her!"

"Don't blame yourself we don't know what would have caused this yet," Kyle says.

"Have you guys visited her in the hospital yet?" Craig asks, trying to stop himself from crying. Which works, only the occasionally tears would roll down his cheeks now and then. First, he wanted to find out if Alice was alive... or not.

"No, not yet we wanted someone else to come with us," Kyle frowns.

"I'll come," Craig says.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asks.

"Yes," Craig nods.

"Okay, we'll have to get to Hell's Pass Hospital," Kyle says.

"How will we get there? It's a pretty far distance for here," Craig points out.

They look around and see Ned and Jimbo walking together holding their guns, and run up to them.

"Why hello boys, have you happen to see any squirrels or birds anywhere?" Jimbo smiles at the boys but, frowns once he sees the looks on their faces.

"No Jimbo, we're kinda in a serious situation right now and we need your guys help!" Craig says.

"Sure boys what is it you need?" Jimbo asks.

"We need to get to Hell's Pass Hospital," Kyle comes into the conversation.

"Why do you boys need to be there?" Jimbo questions.

"We need to see our friend Alice there," Kyle stated.

"Why can't you just have your parents drive you there?" Jimbo questions.

"Because are parents are-" Kyle tries to explain but, Cartman interrupts:

"Would you just drive us there you asshole?!"

"Hey! Don't call me an asshole. Anyway, boys I don't know I-" Jimbo says and yet again, Cartman interrupts.

"Just please fucking drive us there we want to see if are friend's still alive! Have a fucking heart!"

"Maybe we should just drive them, their bitching is annoying me," Ned adds.

"Okay. Okay, we'll drive you there," Jimbo sighs, defeated.

Once they get into Jimbo's car Kyle yells, "and step on it! Because we're in a hurry!"

* * *

Once they arrive they thank Jimbo for the ride and run into the hospital. They tell the girl at the front office who they're here for. After they find out what room she's in they race to her room and go to see if she's okay.

They see her parents and Kyle asks worriedly, "Mr and Mrs Reed, where's Alice?"

Tears fall down Alice's mom and dad's eyes and they point to the room she's in. Kyle, Craig, Cartman, Alice mom and dad all walk into her room. Craig's eyes widen once he sees all the wires Alice was connect to, it broke his heart seeing her in this condition. Then he sighs a relieve knowing that she's still alive.

"Friends of Alice's..." Mr. Reed assumes.

They all nod, Craig walks over to Alice's weak body lying on the hospital bed. He lays his head on her shoulder and starts crying.

"There actually kinda dating..." Kyle assumes by the chemistry between Craig and Alice.

"Oh, then maybe we should give them some privacy," Mrs. Reed suggest and they all nod their heads exiting the room.

"I hope you can here me because I love you, Alice Reed. I never wanted this to happen to you and I'm so sorry I let it happen. If you would have come up to me and told me you weren't feeling yourself I would have protected you. Just, please hold on for me Alice I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, don't leave me Alice Reed your my one and only true love and you'll always be," Craig whispers to Alice and starts crying more.

* * *

**A/N: **Told ya! I'd NEVER kill of the main character, unless it was meant to be a tragedy!


	17. If you Die Tonight, I'll Die Tonight

Two hours later everyone of Alice's friends burst into the room, all here to support Alice.

"Whoa! Where did all you come from?" Kyle asks, surprised to see everyone.

"We asked around where you guys were, you've been gone for like three hours. Lucky, my uncle know where you were," Stan explained.

"Yeah and once Stan told us where you were, we all gathered together to show Alice our support," Clyde says, tear rolling down his eyes at the sight of Alice in the hospital bed.

"Gah! Oh Jesus! This is wayyy to much pressure!" Tweek pulls his hair.

Kyle ignores Tweek, "you even came Bebe?"

"Yes, why does that surprise you?"

"Uhhh..." Kyle blinks.

"We're all glad you came here to show our daughter support. It... It means a lot... to us," Mr. Reed grabs Mrs. Reed's hand smiling, sadly.

"We're glad to be here for our friend," Stan looks down at Alice and frowns.

The room is silent for a while, everyone praying in their heads for Alice and hoping to god she doesn't die.

* * *

The Mole and Rebecca quietly walk out of the room to talk.

"It really breaks my hurt to think Alice would do something like this to herself," Rebecca shakes her head.

"I know, but you know that stupid asshole, up there plays tricks on people," The Mole says refereeing to god.

Rebecca nods, "maybe we should go back in the room, we came here for Alice."

As, Rebecca turns around to head back into Alice's hospital room Ze Mole grabs her hand and spins Rebecca around.

"The reason I brought you out here is because I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You'd never kill yourself right? I don't know what I'd ever do without you, ma cherie."

In responses to this Rebecca kisses Ze Mole, with passion "no I would never kill myself, mon veritable amour."

"Good," Ze Mole kisses her and the end up making out.

* * *

Back in Alice's hospital room:

"Maybe we should all just take a break from this and go eat out... Any suggestions?" Mr. Reed asks trying to make the silent, depressive room, happier.

"I thought you'd never ask, let's go to KFC!" Cartman cheers.

"Cartman..." Kyle threatens through grunted teeth.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Anyone wanna come?"

Everyone in the room eagerly jumps at the offer, to get out of the room.

"Sounds cool, let's go."

"I'm going to stay here." Craig speaks up.

"Are you sure Craig?" Clyde tilts his head to the boy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean someone needs to stay back here and watch on Alice right?"

"Yeah, Ok I guess we'll go through the drive- thur. We'll be back in about 30 minutes."

Craig nods his head and everyone leaves the room. Craig sits on a chair by Alice's bed and holds her hand.

"Even when your unconscious you look beautiful." he smiles says admiring, her motionless body.

"Alice your perfect in ever way, shape and form to me. I love you and I've never been able to be happy but, with you it seems like I could and that's pretty amazing because I haven't smiled in two years. But, the moment I met you, I felt like I could smile so wide and brightly. You did it Alice you broke my curse, but if you were to die right now the curse would come back and I would never be able to smile again. So please don't leave me Alice, I need you here your the only thing in this world that can make me happy, no I need to be loved by you everyday. And if you need a hero, then goddamn it! I'll be your knight in shining armor. Whatever just please do not leave me..." Craig trails off tears falling from his eyes.

"Remember that song I was going to sing to you, a week ago in the auditorium? That song would describe my feelings to you perfectly." Craig sighs and starts singing the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.

When the song finishes, Craig is in tears he kisses Alice's cheek and squeezes her hand, wishing to god she would just be conscious already.

"Alice, if you die tonight, I'll die tonight," Craig whispers in Alice's ear.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, it took me a while to update I've been very busy lately but, I'll try to update as often as I can. This chapter was also very short, I promise the next one will be longer. Also, I promise the story will get more happy and funny like it was, before all this conflict happened. :)

**Translation: **

If you were wondering what Ze Mole and Rebecca said to each other here's a quick translation to what they said.

ma cherie- my darling.

mon veritable amour- my true love.

Please review, alert and favorite, mes lecteurs merveilleux (my wonderful readers.)


	18. I Will Wait For You

After, Mr. Reed comes back with the food Craig stops himself from crying and tries his best to eat his food, without crying. After everyone is done eating Craig practically runs outside crying, Clyde follows him.

"Craig don't cry, everything will be okay."

"No it won't Alice is gonna die I can just feel it."

"Craig I can assure you, she won't die."

"Is everything okay?" Stan asks, holding Wendy's hand.

"Go away Stan your not making this any better. All of you just go away leave me be!"

"Craig, we just asked the doctors if Alice will be okay and they said they predict that she'll live through this."

"R-really?" Craig sniffs and tilts his head.

"Yeah, dude ask him yourself" Stan nods his head.

"No I'll just take your word for it."

"Okay," Stan shrugs and Wendy smiles at him.

"Where were we honey bear?"

"Right here sugar muffin." Stan and Wendy smile and start to make out.

"Ew, I don't wanna see that!" Craig almost pukes running back inside, Clyde follows behide him.

Once they get back inside Kyle and Cartman run toward them.

"You guys, you guys!" Cartman says out of breathe.

"What?" Craig asks confusedly.

"It's Alice she's conscious again!" Kyle exclaims.

"Really?!" Craig's face brightens up a bit.

"Yeah go and-" but, when Kyle tries to finish his sentence Craig is already gone, leaving both im and Clyde behind.

Craig runs to Alice's room faster than a mad horse. Once, he gets there he sees the doctor already outside of her room, going through some papers.

"Hey? Can I see her?"

The doctor smiles, Craig smiles back, "nope!"

"Wait what?!" Craig's brow frowns.

"That patient is on their death bed..."

"What?!" Craig screams and run into the room, tears coming down from his eyes. He looks down on the bed and sees an old lady lying there.

"What the...?" Craig shakes his head and walks out.

"Who was that?" he asks the doctor, still looking at paper work.

"Oh, her. Her name is Lucy and she lived to be 100 years old, it's really a tragedy seeing her go but, she lived a long live," the doctor smirked.

"Hmm... Okay then where's Alice?"

"Who's Alice?"

"Alice Reed."

"Oh her! She's also on her death bed."

"WHAT?!"

The doctor start laughing hysterically, "your so easy kid!"

Craig rolls his eves and flips the doctor off, "your the biggest asshole of a doctor, I've ever met."

"Hey I was only kidding!"

"Whatever, now where's Alice?"

"She switched rooms."

"Will you take me to her?"

"Sure thing follow me," the doctor walks Craig to Alice's room, while whistling a tone, which pissed Craig off.

"Here she blows," the doctor opens the door where a now awake Alice laid on a hospital bed.

Craig rolls his eyes and the doctor winks, "I'll leave you to alone."

The doctor closes the door and Craig groans deep in his throat. He looks back down at Alice and half smiles at her, admiring seeing her light blue eyes again.

"Hey," Craig speaks in a light, airy and very calming voice, that made Alice's nervousness go away.

"Hey, do you know what today's date is?" Alice tilted her head.

"October 3rd, Halloween is exactly four weeks away," Craig smiles sadly.

"Yeah, the doctor said I'll recover before then so I can make it to Bebe's Halloween party."

"Yeah..." Craig nods his head and sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just am wondering Alice... Why the hell did you do this to yourself? Didn't you think you'd hurt your friends and family by doing this?" tears start rolling down Craig's cheeks just thinking about Alice doing something this cruel to herself.

"Yeah I know, but Craig I don't know what I was think... I wasn't thinking, I let those bitches at school get the best of me."

"What bitches?" Craig's eyes glow dark, as he was starting to get pissed off.

"I don't even know their names, all I know is there popular, but Craig you and Clyde were also the reason. I thought you guys were fighting over me and you guys both looked so sad. I-I couldn't take it and on top of that the girls were picking on me. I needed some way to escape it all, and I guess at the time the only way I could do that was try to commit suicide. I'm really sorry Craig, I was too selfish to think about how this would effect you, my family and friends," tears start forming in Alice's eyes.

"It's okay Alice, I should have been there... You needed a hero and to be honest I could tell at school something was wrong with you and I should have talked to you before you did this. I just hope you know I wanna be with you. Alice, you make me sooo happy," Craig holds Alice's hand is his own, squeezing it.

"Which is why I'm so sorry to say but, I can't be with you or Clyde or anyone."

W-What why?" Craig blinks his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Craig, I just hate all the drama that comes with a boyfriend and I really don't want this to happen again and succeed. I really want to look forward to my future, I have big dreams I don't want to ruin it because of some boy. I do like you though Craig but, nothing going to change my mind," tears roll down Alice's cheeks.

"But, Alice you know that wouldn't happen again, you know how much I care about you. I would never let this happen again, I hate seeing you like this," Craig sniffs his noise.

"I know Craig, I know but you can say that all you want my mind is made up."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, " Alice silently cries.

"Whatever..." Craig rolls his eyes, walking out of the room, acting like he doesn't care but on the inside he was dying.

"Wait! Craig don't leave!" Alice yells at him but, Craig doesn't obey and slams the door shut, running outside so no one sees him cry his eyes out. A way he's never cried before.

'Why can't I ever by happy and get the girl, I've always dreamed of? The girl I would die for, in a heartbeat... My dear Alice Elizabeth Reed, I swear to god one day you'll be mine and I'll make you happier than you can ever be.' Craig said in his head sobbing heavily.

* * *

**A/N: **Review, alert and favorite please my beautiful readers and may rainbows and unicorns brighten your day once you do. :)


	19. Depression Halloween

"Dude! What's wrong with you?!" Kyle went asked Craig once he saw him outside the school with the goths sitting were they usually sat.

"What does it look like? I'm a goth kid now," Craig frowns.

"Why?"

"Because I can never be happy and Alice doesn't want to be with me."

"Of course Alice wants to be with you Craig, she loves you she just needs sometime to think."

"Whatever Kyle! I'm done being a happy little gay conformist like you!"

"Excuse me that was very offensive!" Kyle gasped.

"Well it's true."

"Fuck you Craig!" Kyle storms away.

"Don't worry Craig you don't need that gay wad," Henrietta says and takes a drag of her cigarette.

"Yeah, just like all your other freakin' gay friends," Red Goth chims in.

"Hey!- I mean yeah who needs em'?" Craig almost defended them.

Two days later at the Hospital:

Kyle goes to visit Alice and tells her about his incident with Craig the other day.

"Well, I'm getting out of this hospital today and I can try to smack some sense into him," Alice said in response to what Kyle told her.

"I guess that could work... Are you still going to Bebe's Halloween party that's in two weeks?" Kyle asks and Alice nods.

"You bet ya! I'll be healed by then," Alice smiles and Kyle smiles back.

"That's good I can't wait I'm going as Dracula!" Kyle laughs.

"I'm going as a pirate," Alice giggles.

"Cool!" Kyle smiles brightly.

Alice nods, "you should be going now... You have school tomorrow and I don't want you to spend all day here with me."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon Alice," Kyle hugs Alice and with that walks out of her room and to the bus stop, that takes him back to South Park.

The next day at school:

Kyle's walks outside and sees Craig without the goths around.

"Craig, we need to talk."

Craig flips off Kyle, "what the hell do you want?"

"It's about Alice. She's going to the Halloween party and she wants to see you there."

"No she doesn't."

Kyle nods, "yeah she does and she won't like to see you like this."

"Well, it's who I am now and you guys better get use to it."

"Craig, we want the old you back, we don't like the new you. Please just try to make it Alice loves you no matter what she says."

Craig faces brightens up a bit but, quickly goes back to normally, "whatever Kyle."

"Will you come then?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Kyle knows deep down inside he will and smiles, "that's all I needed to know Craig."

Craig rolls his eyes and frowns but, somewhere inside is smiling, Kyle walks away.

Two weeks later at the Halloween party:

Kyle sees Alice walk in with her costume on and runs up to her, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too, I hope this party doesn't suck ass."

"It's a party hosted by Bebe, what do you expect?" Kyle and Alice both laugh.

"So where's Craig?"

"I think he's gonna come, he was acting like he won't but, deep down inside I could tell he was lying."

"Yeah, Craig does that a lot."

"Ha ha, don't I know it?"

"I like your costume, by the way."

"Thanks, I like yours."

"Your welcome, say where's Cartman?" Alice frowned.

"I really don't know and lately I don't really care he's being as ass to me again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you guys make up."

Kyle shrugs as they walks around Bebe's house looking at everyone's Halloween costumes.

All the sudden some one with a mask on walks up to them. They both look up not knowing who it is at first.

Then the person pulls off their mask and underneath shows a smiling Clyde.

"Hi Clyde, this would be the second time now you confused me with a mask," Alice laughs.

"Ha ha, yeah."

Kyle walks away from them seeing Cartman walk in, "bye Alice talk to you later."

"Bye Kyle!" Alice waves to Kyle.

"So, how've you been?" Clyde asks.

"Okay."

Clyde looks down at her wrists but, couldn't see the cuts with her sleeves in the way.

"Do you mind if I see them?"

Alice shakes her head and moves her sleeves, lifting up her wrists. Clyde gasps once he sees the cuts, even though they were healed a bit more, they still looked horrible.

"You're lucky you lived. You cut yourself pretty deep, Alice!" Clyde freaked out and Alice nod.

"Yeah, I know it was stupid of me and I'm never doing it again."

Clyde nods, "you better not."

Alice looks around the room seeing everyone dancing to music. She smiled once she saw Kyle and Cartman dancing with each other and thinks to herself, 'them must have made up.' Out of nowhere a slow song begins to play and everyone finds a partner to dance with.

The song was 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' By: Michael Jackson

Clyde looks at Alice, "Care for a dance?"

"C-Clyde I don't know what to say." Alice stutters.

"Just say you will." Clyde smiles shyly.

"O-Okay I will." Alice doesn't want to say no.

Clyde wraps his hands around her hips and Alice wraps her hands around his neck. Alice sings along to the song as they sway to the song.

"Did I mention you have an amazing singing voice?" Clyde says toward the middle song.

"T-thanks," Alice blushes.

Craig walks in the house dressed in a tuxedo and a rose in his hand smiling confident that Alice changed her mind about dating him.

Toward the end of the song Clyde dips Alice, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. Craig walks in the dance looking for Alice once he finds her his mouth drops open letting go of the rose and tears forming in his eyes he runs away, without a word spoken.

Clyde leans into kiss Alice but, Alice pulls away.

"I'm sorry, Clyde this doesn't feel right." Alice frowns walking away from Clyde. Leaving Clyde behind in sorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Uhh, sorry if this suck I typed it pretty fast so it could at least be updated close to Halloween. Happy late Halloween everybody! :) Virtually candy for everyone! XD


	20. New Years Eve Party!

**Two months later:**

Alice's cuts are fully healed, all that's left is scars. She's wearing brighter colors and she's been single ever since October.

Clyde's happy too, he finally moved onto a new girlfriend name Anush, who is also one of Alice's best friends.

Craig is still waiting for Alice.

Alice met a new best friend named Morgan and there like two peas in a pot. Morgan also has her eyes on Kenny.

Kyle and Cartman keep getting into fights and are on and off.

And, Rebecca is pregnant with Ze Mole's baby and she's due in about seven months.

**Alice's POV:**

I'm sitting in my History class, not even paying attention to the teacher. When I look over and see Craig staring at me. It's been a while since I've actually talked to him, but ever once in a while I'll catch him staring at me. I guess you could say I still have feelings for him, but he's defiantly not over me.

I told him I had to be single for a while and he says that I should take me time and he'll always be waiting for me.

I look to the other side of me where my best friend Anush sits and I passes her a note that says, 'Craig alert.'

We both know what that means is basically my way of saying, 'Craig is checking me out again.'

Anush elbows me and winks, I roll my eyes and go back to my math worksheet. Sometimes my friends just don't understand me.

After class I walk out as quickly as I can trying not to make anymore eye contact with Craig. I watch my friend Anush walk hand in hand down the hallway with Clyde.

I sigh a little jealous, wishing that was me and Craig... No! Span out of it boys are nothing, but trouble. Then again I don't wanna be single me whole life...

I hardly even realize I'm staring of into space thinking about relationships when I feel a quick tap on my back. I turn around and see my sister from another mister, Morgan. I smile quickly at her and she smiles back.

"Are you okay today? You don't really seem like yourself," she asks concerned.

"What? No are you kidding me I'm fine."

She looks unconvinced and I sigh, "fine... It's Craig."

"Girl! I think you should go for it, I don't know any guy that would be nice enough to wait two freakin' months for a girl that he wants. Usually boys move onto the next girl in about a week, I think he really loves you."

I sigh once again, "I know... I know, I just don't want the same thing to happen again," I show her the scars on my wrist quickly.

"Girl you better not do that again or I swear I will..."

"Safe your breath I'm never doing it again."

"That better be true."

"It is I already promised you and Anush I wouldn't."

"Good."

"Anyway I still don't know what to do."

"Why don't you ever listen to me? I think you should go for it."

"Gee, you know what I could probably get better advice from slender monkey."

"Well, go ask him!"

"Yeah, he'll probably give me a legit answer."

It's quite for a moment then we both start laughing your asses off and hugging each other lightly.

"Oh, you always get me with that slender monkey crag," Morgan laughs.

"I know us and your slender monkeys."

"And sexy buses."

"Oh yes can't forget about those sexy ass buses either."

After a while of laughing I smile brightly at her, "Morgan you always know how to make me smile."

Morgan smiles, "I try."

I giggle and pat her back, "come on let's walk to our next class or we're gonna be late."

"Yeah..." and with that we both walk to our next class together.

**Later that day at lunch:**

I'm in the lunch room getting some food and I don't see milk and slip on it. Everyone sees that I slip and start laughing at me then I see Craig walking over to me helping me up and defending me.

"Thanks," I blink once everyone stops laughing.

"Yeah, how about you sit with me at lunch today," he smiles.

"N-no I can't... I promised Morgan I'd sit with her."

"That's to bad," Craig frowns and walks away making me feel like an ass.

I see Morgan and walk over to her telling her everything.

"You should have sat with him," Morgan says taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich clearly not being any help.

"I didn't want to ditch you."

"I wouldn't care."

I sigh and try to move to a new subject, "can you believe after today it's break time?"

"Yeah, are you going to Bebe's new years eve party?"

"Yes are you?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she chuckles and I nod finishing my lunch. I can't wait until the year finally ended, I was ready for next year already this year has been pretty horrible.

I sigh in each class the day going by slower than I thought it would, until the end of the day finally came. I ran straight out of the school and to the bus stop standing right next to Morgan.

"Think it's going to be a sexy bus?" I laugh as we wait for the bus to come.

"Hell yeah it always is sexy," she adds and I laugh.

"Indeed they are my friend, indeed they are."

We laugh for a while until the bus finally pulls up and we step into the bus.

I see a free open space where no one's sitting and I sit there and look around for Morgan. When I finally spot her she's sitting with Kenny and I can feel my face turn red, but I finally get over it.

I see Craig again and he smiles at me and comes toward me. I shake my head and bite my lip, but he sits next to me anyway.

As the bus starts moving I look out the window and pretend he's not there, I can feel him shift around in the seat next to me.

"Ugh! Why can't you leave me alone for five minutes?!" I finally blurt out.

"I don't know," he shrugs, "I guess I'm crazy for you. "

I blush deeply and rolls my eyes, "don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid..."

I cross my arms and keep quite, while I feel him stare at me. Then I look up and give him a dirty look.

"Staring problem much?"

He takes his stare away and looks down at the ground.

"Look Craig, I don't feel the same way for you... And, I promised myself I won't fall for you again. You broke my heart once and I'm done."

"But, I would never do it again," Craig says.

"I wish I could believe you, but I'm interdependent now and I don't need anyone."

Craig smiles sadly, "I guess your right... But, I know if I was with you I would be sooo happy and the thought of breaking your heart wouldn't even cross my mind. I guess if you don't think the same thing I won't force feelings onto you and I'm guess I'm destined to be sad."

I sigh again feeling guiltier than ever, "Craig your so sweet and handsome I bet you could get any girl you wanted, you don't need me."

Craig shakes his head and frowns, "but your the only girl I want."

I almost break into tears at that statement and look away from him quickly wiping some tears away. I promised myself I won't cry, crying is for babies and I'm not a baby, I'm a strong young lady. As an awkward silence pulls in so does the bus and I notice that's my stop so I get off quickly and run into my house. For the rest of the damn week whatever I did, I could not get Craig off my mind for one second. Am I falling for him once again?

**Two weeks later at Bebe's New Years Eve Party:**

I'm dressed in a white and black dress with music note on it, my long blonde hair is tied into a curly side pony tail and my black high- heel shoes make me look an inch taller than I really am.

I smile as I look at everyone who is enjoying the party, some people drunkly making out with they're boyfriends, some passed out on the floor and some people partying hard like wild animal that I occasionally laugh at.

I see Morgan having a fun time dancing with Kenny, Anush kissing Clyde cheek sweetly as they dance together and Rebecca making out with The Mole as they dance.

I sit by myself and watch everyone else having a good time and smile as I do... I guess I kinda wish I had a boyfriend too like all my friends, but I still wanna stay independent. As I'm deep in thought Craig walks up to me and smiles, I look up at him and blush deeply.

"I'm glad you showed up do you care for a dance?" he smiles down at me brightly.

"I-I-I," I struggle with my words.

"Just please say you will, just for today forget about the past and future and just take a chance."

"B-but Craig, I can't," I look away from him, but he lifts up my chin and looks deeply into my ocean blue eyes.

"Please...?"

I blink a few times, but finally give in, "o-okay."

He smiles and takes my hand in his softly pulling me over to the dance floor. Gracefully putting putting his arms around her waist as the DJ begins to play the song "Come on Get Higher," By Matt Nathanson.

I smile and start to enjoy the moment with Craig, putting my arms around Craig neck as we glide around the dance floor. I keep looking deeply into Craig's eyes as we glide. For some reason everyone moved out of the away as we danced and I thought it felt as though they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Craig start silently singing it in my ear as they dance and I can feel butterflies forming in my stomach, feeling as though I'm falling in love with him all over again. We keep each other in tight arms close in each others embrace as the song comes to an end Craig inches toward my lips still looking into my eyes. I looks back into his eyes and once the song ends they enclose on a passionate kiss that lasts a while.

When they finally pull apart a huge blush forms on my cheeks, but I still have a huge smile on my face. Craig smiles back and kisses my lips quickly again, not really knowing what to say.

I blink coming back into reality and takes my hands off of Craig and make him let go of me, "I-I gotta go Craig."

"Wait Alice don't go!" Craig calls after me and trying to catch up, but I run away too fast.

I cry and run out of the house and to Starks Pound confused as to what just happened. It was a cold night and all I was only had wearing my dress and a very thin black jacket.

All of the sudden I hear footsteps coming close to me.

"Go away Craig I don't want to talk to you," I say but as she look up I realizes the figure is a girl.

"Who are you?" I tilt my head and the girl wearing a blue dress sits next to her.

"My name is Mariah," she smiles, "and who are you?"

"I'm Alice," I say.

Mariah nods, "What are you doing over here Alice? I saw you run out of Bebe's party."

I wipe some tears out my eyes and I look at Mariah, "I'm confused..."

Mariah tilts her head at me, "what for?"

"My heart tells me I want to be with Craig so bad, but my brain won't let me."

"Then why don't you just follow your heart?"

"It's not that easy..."

Mariah nods, "well at least the guy you like isn't gay. "

I laugh, "why? is the guy you like gay?"

She nods and I laugh more, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay.. But, my point is you have to get out there a little more. Do things your heart tells you to do, love your still young is Craig wants to be with you so bad I highly doubt he'd ever break your break.. Just give love a try, sometimes you'll be happy you did."

I smile at Mariah and she smiles back then I just give her a big hug and sobs a little into her shoulder, "thank you Mariah!"

Mariah pats my back and nods, "your welcome Alice."

"Seriously your the only person who gave me really legit advice," I break the hug and sniffs.

Mariah nods and we hear footsteps again as Craig walks up to us. Mariah bows her head and smiles, "I'll leave you two," then whispers in my ear, "good luck before getting up and walking away.

Craig smiles sadly at me and sits next to me, "why did you run away?"

"I-I'm really sorry Craig, I was just confused but I'm not anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is I didn't want want you before because I kept telling myself I didn't need another heart break, but now I know you'd never hurt me and that I need to give love a try."

Craig smiles and nods pulling the hair out of my eyes, "that's right... I would never hurt you Alice, I love you with all if my heart."

I nod, "and I love you too Craig. I always have and I always will." And just like that he pulls me into a passionate loving kiss making me lips red when we finally pull away.

He presses his forehead against mine and whispers, "Alice Reed, will you be mine now into forever?"

"Yes Craig Tucker I will be yours forever and ever." We smile and press into another kiss as snow fell down onto us, but we wouldn't give it the time of day. We won't let anyone tell us any different about one another or anyone come between us because now we have each other and that's all we really need.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while my lovelys... People get busy! XD There's one more chapter coming up and that's the "After Math," and then this story's over.


	21. Epilogue

Alice and Craig still to their promise to always stay together and love one another and ended up living together and getting married. They ended up moving away from South Park and to another town in Colorado called Colorado Springs to settle down. They're love still growing stronger, though they had gotten into a few fights, but that never stopped their love for growing in fact it just grew stronger. Alice grew up to be a teacher and also helping middle school students when they were in need and thinking about committing suicide and Craig grew up to be a doctor. Later, they had children of their own, an older sister they named Megan and a younger brother named Andrew.

Stan and Wendy soon broke up and went their separate ways.

Kyle and Cartman eventually broke up sometime after high school because it just wasn't working out between the two of them. Kyle following in his father's footsteps became a lawyer and soon in the future fell in love with Stan and they got married at some point. Cartman moved away, however where he moved to and what happened to him is unknown.

Morgan, Rebecca and Anush stayed Alice's friends as she grew up and they still talk to her and hang out with her in the present. In fact, they were both bride's maids at her wedding. Morgan stayed in South Park and Anush moved to Denver.

Rebecca and the Mole stayed together and had a little baby girl together named Emily. After, college they got married and had another baby girl named Amelia.

As, for everyone else in South Park, they all stayed happy and still a mountain town, even in the future everyone that's lived there soon come back and rejoice the great memories they had together, looking back on the good memories and never loosing contact with their good friend because that's what life is always about keeping your good friends or loved ones that were close to you and visiting your family once again, even when you become older. Looking on support for one another when they need it. That's just what each of them did and that's what they will continue doing, until the day they die because mountain towns always stick together.


	22. Author's Note

Thanks for reading and sticking around (if you did) for the whole year I've been writing this! And thanks for ending this with amazing reviews and 30 favorites! I love all of you and I want to glomp each and everyone of you! ^^ In fact, I'm now glomping anyone who's reading this right now. You're so lovely! I hope the ending didn't suck because I've never been one for writing conclusions to things. XD And I'm sorry if there were any grammer/ spelling errors! . N-nobody is perfect so please don't hate on me! ;w; I tried! o3o But I guess if you can handle it, I'm working on some more stories. I have another South Park one, I'm planning to publish soon and an Adventure Time one I'm planning out right now and is soon to be published. If you're willing to read more of my 'lovely' work, which I glomp you a second time for doing so! Yep, I might write a lot more random shit because that's just what I plan to do with my summer! (Actually, that's all I can do this Summer. x'D) Love you all, again and bye, bye for now! Keep on being sexy my lovelies. 3


End file.
